Fairy Tail's Musician
by Emerald Dynamo
Summary: OC fic. Just after the Tower of Heaven fiasco, a strange, orphaned boy comes to Fairy Tail to help him, as he was being chased by a Dark Guild. Makarov takes the orphan and those who followed him under his wing, including the Dragon Slayer of a reclusive dragon. But, how will their presence affect the future of the guild? Vote on pairings inside. T for future content... I think.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue in A Major

**So... This was what I was trying to get at with the FT story from before.**

**I just prefer the direction that this other idea is going.**

**Certainly, the other idea had an interesting plot, which I may integrate into this story, but, as Professor Oak says,**

**"Emerald, now is not the time to use that!"**

**Now, let this (hopeful) masterpiece begin! I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**...**

**A Musician's Quest**

**Chapter 1: The Musical Wizard, Prologue in A Major**

**...**

A brown-haired figure, looking around seventeen years of age, walked through the streets of Kuras, a lesser-known city in Fiore, though it had one of the most expansive magic shops in the entire country. Despite his odd appearance, he drew very little attention.

It appeared that he had been walking for several hours, as sweat covered his form, which was covered in a white t-shirt with a treble clef emblem emblazoned on it and a black, unzipped jacket with tails that flapped behind him as he walked. He also bore black jeans and combat boots, with a conductor's baton in his right hand.

It was then that the mysterious figure heard a scream coming from a nearby alley. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he began sprinting in the direction of the sound.

"Hey! Give me my Keys back!" a girl's voice yelled.

A couple more voices were heard laughing.

"What, are you not going to get into your house because of these?"

The voice could be heard pleading. "Please give me them back!"

Another of the men felt obliged to give the mysterious figure their reason for taking this girl's keys. "Not a chance. You have three Zodiac Keys... these will make a fortune on the Fiore black market!"

The girl's voice began to cry, and the figure had heard enough. As the mystery figure turned the corner, he could see a blonde-haired girl that had been beaten and bruised.

_"Probably trying to protect her keys," _The mystery man thought. As he saw the two goons, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"I believe that you bullies had best run away."

The two goons, both with bright orange hair, looked to see the brown-haired, vested figure, pointing a conductor's baton at them menacingly. The two couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you going to do, stab me with your baton? Oh, Perrick, this is just too good!" One henchman said.

The other, apparently named Richie, began to laugh. "Ain't that the truth, Richie. No one messes with the Tempest Brothers!"

The conductor figure grinned. "Then allow Amadeus S. Allegro be the first."

The two goons suddenly stopped. "That name sounds familiar," Richie commented.

"It does, bro..." Perrick replied with a smirk, "But there's no way he can beat us both!"

They insisted on firing off their attacks first, and a magic circle appeared in front of each of them.

"**Needle Magic - Rapid Fire**!" Richie yelled.

A large sum of needles all began to fly at me from one end.

Perrick's response came from right behind Amadeus, in the form of, "**Gust Magic - Raging Tempest**!"

A gigantic blast of wind appeared behind Amadeus, locking him between the two powerful attacks.

The girl he had seen before had her eyes wide in fear at what was going to happen to the guy who was kind enough to help her.

What happened next surprised all three of them: A smile from Amadeus.

"They sure don't make criminals like they used to..." Amadeus spoke before a magic circle appeared under his feet.

"**Composer Magic - Tied Whole Notes**!"

Immediately, a projection of two ovular shapes appeared, one in front of him and one behind him, held together by strings set in an arc. When each of the attacks neared Amadeus, a white force field was visible around him, reflecting the attacks harmlessly upwards.

The Tempest brothers stared in shock.

"Our combo..." Richie began.

Is broken..." Perrick finished.

Amadeus couldn't hide a grin as the projections disappeared. "It's a miracle you've made it this far if that's your only combo attack."

Both brothers took offense to that, and began to charge him with magic energy charged in their hands.

Amadeus sighed. "So reckless...

"**Conductor Magic - Allegrissimo**." Another magic circle appeared around him, coating his body in a golden aura. As the Tempest brothers ran towards him, screaming like maniacs, Amadeus sprinted up to them at an astounding speed, dove low with his arms stretched wide, and knocked them both flat on their faces. Amadeus rolled once before regaining his footing, looking at the crooks struggling to get up.

"Give up yet?" The musical mage asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

As the Tempest Brothers both got up, gasping for breath, they charged at him once more, exhaustion on their faces.

Amadeus sweatdropped. "This again? Oh well..."

A magic circle appeared a little before Amadeus, directly in the Tempest Brothers' path. He raised his right hand, which was holding his baton, and started, "**Conductor Magic -**" He swung his hand down just as the Tempest Brothers moved over the magic circle. "**Sforzando**!"

Immediately, a stream of various musical staffs, clefs, and notes erupted from the magic circle, throwing the unsuspecting criminal duo several feet in the air before they slammed back into the ground.

Amadeus sighed with relief, as they didn't get up from the fall this time. He turned to Lucy, who was staring at him in awe. Amadeus grinned.

"Low on magic energy, huh?"

She gasped. "How did you know?"

Amadeus chuckled lightly. "You could have summoned one of your spirits to help you if you could... which means you can't."

The girl shrugged. "I guess..."

Amadeus smiled. "So... what's your name, miss?"

The blonde girl half-smiled. "Lucy Hea-" She paused for a second, hesitant, before continuing. "Heartfilia."

Amadeus looked at her in confusion in a second before leaning against the wall. "You didn't have to tell me at all... I'm just some random guy off the streets."

Lucy was upset at this, an anime-style tick mark appearing on her head. "Then why ask, you baka?"

Amadeus shrugged. "Just curious. In any case.. will you have further need of my services?"

Lucy looked down indecisively. "I don't know."

Amadeus nodded. "While I don't have all day, I can help you. Is there a home you have to get back to?"

Lucy stiffened at the question. "Not... not anymore..."

Amadeus felt his mistake and looked away nervously. "Sorry about that... I had absolutely no clue..."

Lucy sighed, still looking down. "I mean... I guess it's fine, since you didn't know." She turned to him with rage in her eyes. "But I'm warning you, I'm a powerful wizard, and not one to cross!"

Amadeus grinned at her declaration of strength. "So am I, Miss Heartfilia." He turned away, his smile faded. "Well, I guess I should probably be going now, since you don't want anyone on your tail."

Lucy caught his arm just as he was about to make a step, freezing the boy in his tracks. "I... I would like you to take me somewhere where I can blend in, for a while..."

He shrugged at that. "I suppose... I was going to head towards Hargeon Town. It's a good port city... and I hear that magic isn't used too much, though there is a magic shop."

Lucy nodded. "I mean, if you would..."

A frown finally formed on Amadeus' face. "I do, however, have one stipulation as per my request."

Lucy felt more suspicious and her hand flew to her gate keys. "What is it you want?"

Amadeus began laughing and put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm not a pervert or a cheat, if that's what you're thinking of. It's just that, when we get there, I want you to try and forget that I was with you here."

Lucy's eyes were wide. "But... but why?"

Amadeus sighed. "I'm on the run from a Dark Guild known as Shadow Mantra... They almost joined the Barum Alliance, but were rejected because their guild was tracking too much attention to itself. In order to prove themselves, they had to capture a powerful, freelance wizard and force him into a dark guild." He sighed. "Guess who the lucky winner of their attention was..."

Lucy frowned after hearing his story. "That's horrible..."

Amadeus nodded. "So I want you to forget that I was ever with you here... I can't do it myself, but I want to escort you and make sure you reach Hargeon safely."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Amadeus. You're a good friend!"

As they began to walk towards the train station, Amadeus looked down, his face emotionless. _"I guess I should cut the girl a break- She's told me her full name, which I_ know_ she hesitated on."_

"One more thing-" Lucy turned back to him in confusion as he continued. "The only reason to tell anyone that you've seen me is if a), your life is in danger if you don't tell people what they want to know, or b), if you're talking to one of the ten wizard saints."

Lucy nodded, accepting the odd exceptions to the rule. "I guess... But why would I ever meet one of them?"

Amadeus chuckled. "I have this feeling. You haven't joined a guild yet, but Im sure you'll meet one of them when you join one."

Lucy blushed. "You... you really think I can make it into a guild?"

Amadeus smiled. "Of course, Miss H. All it takes is hard work and perseverance... and maybe a little bit of luck."

As they continued walking, Lucy smiled. "Thanks! I really want to join one of the most popular guilds out there..."

Amadeus looked towards her, confused. "Blue Pegasus? Lamia Scale? Fairy Tail?"

At Fairy Tail, she was star-struck. "Yes! I've wanted to join Fairy Tail all my life!"

He grinned. "Their methods are unorthodox, but they're one of the best guilds out there. You should be a cinch for the guild."

Lucy's blush returned. "Thank you..."

By that time, they were at the train station. Fortunately, there were no ticket lines, so Amadeus stepped up.

"Two tickets for Hargeon, please." He spoke softly.

The lady recognized him quickly and smiled. "Ah. It's you, street performer. I'm sorry to see you leave; your music helps us get a lot of business."

Amadeus chuckled. "I promise I'll come back here eventually, okay?"

The lady nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Perfect!"

Amadeus quickly paid for the tickets, despite Lucy's insistence that she could pay for herself, and they both entered the train towards Hargeon.

...

It was a one-and-a-half hour train ride from Kuras to Hargeon, and they were both silent for a great deal of it. Amadeus was leaning back against the wall of the train, eyes closed as he appeared to be resting.

Lucy was just looking out the window, at the scenery.

About an hour into the train ride, Amadeus spoke up. "I know why the name Heartfilia sounds familiar."

Lucy looked to him, confused. "Why, then?"

He smiled. "My parents played at the Heartfilia Wedding, along with my aunt."

Lucy looked to him in shock. "Your parents were music mages, too?"

Amadeus shook his head. "No. My mom was a water mage who played violin, my dad was an Archive mage that could play trombone, and my aunt was an earth mage who played harp. They learned their instruments the old-fashioned way: through hard work and practice."

Lucy was in awe. "So why did my parents ask yours to play?"

He smiled. "Because their orchestra was the top-rated orchestra at that time. I'm sure you've heard of the Fiore's Symphonic Brigade?"

Her mouth opened wide. "Your parents were part of that?"

Amadeus had a sly grin. "Yep... and my grandmother might have founded it..."

She gasped. "You mean you're a descendant of Kara Whitman?"

Amadeus laughed. "On my mom's side, yeah. That's the reason the lady back in Kuras called me street performer- my parents taught me their instruments, and I can play piano and guitar, as well as sing."

Lucy was pretty darn impressed with this guy. "Wow... you've had a heck of life."

The announcer... announced on the intercom, "Next stop, Hargeon!"

As the train slowed to a stop, Amadeus frowned at Lucy's statement, turning his head away from her as he said, "You don't know the half of it."

Once they got off the train, Amadeus and Lucy briefly looked around the city before Amadeus put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Miss H?"

Lucy looked back at him, frowning. "You have to go, don't you...?"

Amadeus grinned at that. "You're a smart girl, Miss H. I've no doubt you'll join Fairy Tail soon enough."

Lucy smiled before hugging him. Amadeus stiffened at first, but soon returned it.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Amadeus." Lucy said.

The musical wizard smiled. "It was my pleasure, Miss H."

He then stepped back from her and began to walk away, turning back to give her a salute with his thumb straight out and his index and middle fingers pointing at her, like a gun. Lucy returned the salute and started walking towards the magic shop. Something inside of her told her she should forget him, but another part wanted to join him.

_"No," _Lucy thought as she reached the magic shop, _"I'd just be a hindrance to him..."_

She smiled, though, knowing that she should focus on the task at hand- finding a gate key with at as little of a price as possible._  
><em>

**...**

**So yeah, prologues are kinda my thing. In any case, I do wonder who Lucy would be paired with for this story. I think the choices would be:**

**-OC x Lucy (as kinda indicated by this chapter - but anything can happen. This is fanfiction, after all. :P )**

**-Natsu x Lucy**

**-Loki x Lucy**

**-Gray x Lucy**

**(Not sure I'll go all the way to the GMG, but if I do, RoLu and Sticy would be viable options.)**

**...**

**For the record, the pairing you choose does affect the direction of the story. (No, I won't have him going ballistic and joining the Oracion Seis or something like that, but there are a couple paths this story could take.)**

**...**

**In any case, I hope you've enjoyed this little prologue. Next chapter will be where Amadeus meets Fairy Tail again.**

**Until next time,**

**-E.D.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aria in Bb Major

**So... here I am again, for the next installment of A Composer's Quest!**

**I suppose I should mention I'm posting _both chapters at_ once. On my birthday. I think I'll continue this system in the future with them being about this length. It gets the chapters out faster, don't it? :P**

**So... Huzzah! Let's roll!**

**A Musician's Quest**

**Chapter 2: The Musical Wizard, Aria in Bb Major**

Lucy laughed at her guild, Fairy Tail, and its response to every joyous happening with a party and/or brawl. She narrowly avoided being hit by a table, sidestepping in the nick of time.

Lucy smiled as she thought of the fun times she had had with her guild. _"It's a strange place, but even though my nakama are strange people, I know they'd do anything to protect me... just as I would for them._

She chuckled about how she had returned from the Tower of Heaven to find out that their guild hall looked better than ever, but her nakama were still the same inside.

A knock sounded on the door- three times in rapid succession, then twice quickly, then once that was drawn out, then one quick, two drawn out, and one quick.

While everone was confused about what to do, Makarov rushed towards the door.

Erza asked, "What's going on, Master?"

As he opened the door, his eyes widened. "Someone I'd been hoping to find weeks ago..."

Natsu and the others quickly darted to the door to see two beat-up figures. Lucy gasped at the sight of them.

The mystery man smiled weakly. "Sup, old-timer?"

Makarov shook his head. "It took you long enough to come to Fairy Tail, you thoughtless boy!"

The guy looked a bit embarrassed. "Yeah... It was..." He began coughing as he held another boy, around age 12, by the looks of it, across his back. "A last resort. I'd hoped to..." He got caught up in another coughing fit, worse than the last, as he collapsed to the ground.

Lucy gasped. "Are you okay?"

The man looked up and, as his eyes met Lucy's, he smirked.

"Told you so..." He smiled before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Makarov looked angrily at the others. "Well, don't just stand there; get him inside!"

Natsu and Grey each held up the guy with one of their arms, not fighting, for once, as they dragged both of the unconscious guys to the Fairy Tail infirmary.

...

When both boys were settled in, Makarov glared sternly at Lucy. "You never told me you'd met the Musician King before."

Lucy blushed. "He told me to forget about him... and with the stress of joining the guild, I guess I actually forgot."

Makarov smiled. "That's exactly like him. He really should care about himself more."

Erza appeared interested. "What do you mean by that?"

Makarov looked down. "I expect that much of the older boy's wounds were intended for the younger one."

Natsu groaned. "Can he just get better, already? I wanna fight him!"

Gray glared at him. "Is fighting all you think about, Flame Brain?"

Natsu returned the evil glare. "You wanna go, Ice Princess?"

Gray met Natsu's gaze, getting up in his face. "I think I do, ya Pyro!"

All of a sudden, both boys heard someone clear their throat. Two heads turned simultaneously to see a demon's glare.

"Are you two fighting again?" Erza quipped.

"N-Not at all!" They both responded in unison, putting an arm around each other like they were the best of friends.

Lucy giggled. "I guess not much has changed around here."

Makarov sighed. "More than you know."

Everyone looked at the guild master as he continued. "The person we've just taken into our infirmary is the target of a powerful dark guild, Shadow Mantra."

Mirajane's eyes narrowed. "Shadow Mantra..." She spoke angrily, any sweetness gone from her voice.

Elfman looked at her in confusion. "Sis? What happened between you and them?"

Mirajane just looked away as the Master spoke up. "I don't think she wants to talk about it, Elfman."

The younger Strauss was upset. "But a Man always-"

He was cut off by a black-colored boomerang that smashed him right in the face, knocking the younger takeover mage to the ground, seeing stars. Everyone looked as the boomerang returned to the infirmary, where Amadeus tiredly caught it.

"Quiet down..." he yawned. "I'm trying to sleep."

The magic boomerang dissipated as Amadeus turned away, his head slumping down to the pillow. Everyone in the guild besides Makarov just stared at him, slackjawed.

The wizard saint chuckled. "That kid... such extraordinary power, but absolutely no care for his own self-being."

Gajeel scowled. "So what sort of power does the kid have?"

Lucy spoke up. "From what I saw, I think it's some sort of musical magic, right?"

Makarov nodded. "He uses a combination of Conductor Magic, which is a sort of ranged or support magic, and Composer magic, which is a combination of molding and script magic."

They were in awe. Erza was slightly troubled. "How did he learn two types of magic at such a young age?"

Makarov smiled at that. "His grandmother trained him."

Lucy grinned in recognition, but everyone looked confused. Suspense built up until, eventually, Natsu became impatient. "Alright, who is this all-powerful grandmother of his?"

Makarov looked to Lucy. "I assume he told you?"

Everyone's gaze moved to the celestial mage as she said, "Yup. His grandmother is Kara Whitman, founder of Fiore's Symphonic Brigade."

A gasp echoed through the guild. Mirajane was nearly starstruck. "Really? The Symphonic Brigade is Fiore's greatest musical accomplishent! And Whitman conducted the entire orchestra for over twenty years!"

Makarov nodded. "And her conductor magic was top-notch. I can only assume that the Allegro family gave Amadeus his Composer magic, since his paternal grandfather, Johann B. Allegro, composed a great deal of the music for the Symphony... at least, before he died several years back."

Lucy, being ever curious, had to ask, "How many of his other family members have died?"

Makarov sighed. "Amadeus is the only one left."

A deep silence descended on the guild as Makarov continued. "I first met Amadeus ten years ago at one of the Brigade's concerts. It was one where the dark guild Shadow Mantra first targeted the Allegro and Whitman families."

**_Begin Flashback_**

**_"It's good to see you here, Makarov," Kara Whitman took time away from her conducting to speak to a younger Makarov, about five minutes before the show was going to start._**

**_Makarov smiled. "I'm glad I could get enough time away from the guild to go here- it's truly a pleasure."_**

**_A small voice interrupted the conversation. "Gramma, who's this?"_**

**_Both Kara and Makarov looked to see a younger Amadeus, holding Kara's conductor's baton up for her, smiling._**

**_Kara smiled happily. "This is a friend of mine, Amadeus. His name is Makarov."_**

**_Amadeus handed his grandmother the baton before smiling at the wizard saint and saluting him. "Nice to meet you, old-timer."_**

**_Makarov growled slightly at him. "I'm not old yet, you brat!"_**

**_Amadeus quickly his behind his grandmother as Kara frowned at him. "Now Makarov, Amadeus might seem a little insensitive, but remember; he's been sheltered all his life."_**

**_Makarov sighed. "I suppose you're right." He then turned to Amadeus, who shied further away. "I'm sorry, little one. I didn't mean to scare you."_**

**_Amadeus slowly moved out from behind his grandmother, smiling. "It's okay."_**

**_Kara smiled at her grandson, saying, "I think it's time to get ready for the concert, Amadeus. Go ahead and go to your seat, okay?"_**

**_Amadeus grinned. "Okay!" He dashed out of the room._**

**_Makarov looked to Kara, his face once again serious. "I sensed quite a bit of magic coming from him."_**

**_Kara smiled. "Me and my husband trained him well. He learns pretty quickly."_**

**_Makarov nodded. "You think he'll join a guild someday?"_**

**_Kara's face was once again serious. "That will be his own decision, not mine."_**

**_End flashback._**

"That night, the dark guild attacked. Johann was barely able to protect Kara as she struck back. Amadeus was protected by his parents and his aunt, but they were soon killed by the guild... and then the building collapsed. Johann got Amadeus and Kara out before the concert hall exploded. Johann found me, carrying his wife and grandson, who were both unconscious. He told me to take care of Amadeus if anything happened to him."

He frowned, a tear coming to his eye. "Kara was in a coma, and died after a year of struggle. Kara's will left her baton with Amadeus, which he still carries to this day. After Johann died of old age, Shadow Mantra shifted their attention to him, being the only heir of their musical magic as well as one of the only unofficial S-class wizards that are not in a guild."

Everyone was shocked. "He's got S-class powers?" Natsu grinned. "That only makes me want to fight him more!"

Lucy glared at Natsu. "That's all you got out of that story? You dense baka!"

The entire guild appeared to turn on insensitive Natsu, whose hands became cloaked in flames. "Bring it on!"

However, Makarov stopped the oncoming fight by putting two gigantic hands between Natsu and the others.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Everyone deactivated their magic and fell silent.

Makarov sighed. "I swear, you kids will bring me to an early grave..."

He continued after a second. "So, Amadeus is under my care. If Shadow Mantra comes to our door, I'll fight them off, singlehandedly if I have to."

Natsu's smile returned. "Heh. No way we'd let that happen, Gramps. We're all with you!"

Everyone nodded their approval as Makarov began grinning. "I thank you all for your support."

Lucy then asked Makarov. "So, why did Amadeus come here?"

"I think he's finally realized the effectiveness of strength in numbers. He can't beat an entire dark guild on his own without suffering major damage... especially carrying the younger one with him."

Levy piped up, "I was curious about that. Who is he?"

Gajeel grinned. "Gihi! I suppose we'll find out when he gets up- but I do think he's a Dragon Slayer."

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "How did you know?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel sweatdropped. "I saw fangs, you baka."

Natsu glared at him. "You wanna go, Iron Head?"

Gajeel returned the intense glare. "You want a rematch already, Flame-for-brains?"

Lucy paused for a second. "Hey... where's Happy?"

Natsu and Gajeel stopped and looked around. "Yeah... Hey, little buddy!" Natsu yelled.

They faintly heard a call of "Aye, sir!"

Everyone looked to see the windows of the guild currently populated by TWO exceeds- Happy and another one, who had golden fur.

Gajeel grinned. "I guess the kid was a dragon slayer after all, or that cat wouldn't be here.

As both exceeds flew inside, the golden exceed nodded to everyone. "I thank you for taking in Sonza for the time being." He bowed his head. "My name is Auramis. It is a true pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Everyone sweatdropped at the Exceed's formal introduction. Makarov replied, "Don't mention it... Auramis."

Natsu grinned. "Finally, another Exceed in the guild!"

Auramis tried to glare at Natsu, but it came out looking like a pout. "I will not make any rash decisions before consulting Sonza first."

Despite Auramis' attempt at formality, many of the girls in the guild fawned over him.

"He's so adorable!"

"Auramis is just too cute for his own good!"

and even "I wish I had a cute cat like him!" came from around the guild hall.

Auramis was stunned into silence. _"Are... are all guilds like this?" _he wondered.

Natsu bent down to Auramis' level, asking, "So, what kind of dragon slayer is Sonza?"

Auramis sighed. "Sonza Elegius is the adopted child of the Sonic Dragon, Belphonicus."

Natsu and Gajeel stepped back in shock. "YOU MEAN THIS KID IS THE CHILD OF THAT ANTISOCIAL FREAK?"

Auramis sweatdropped. "Well, since you put it like that..."

Makarov looked to the dragon slayers for more information.

Gajeel elaborated. "While Belphonicus was known for having the loudest roars and the ability to break the sound barrier with ease, he rarely met with the other dragons. The only time he would ever come to see Metalicana was to inform us that he wanted to apologize for not introducing his son to them. Though Belphonicus was well-respected, Metalicana urged me to stay away from him, as he considered the Sonic Dragon a bad influence."

Natsu nodded. "Igneel said pretty much the same thing..."

He then rubbed his head sheepishly. "But I can't remember all the details."

Gray shrugged. "What can you expect from Flame Brain over here?"

Natsu glared at him. "Why, you Popsicle, I-"

Natsu was interrupted as Erza smashed both of their heads into the walls. "You'd think they'd learn..." The Titania wondered before walking away, leaving Gray and Natsu moaning and a crater in the wall.

Makarov got incredibly upset from this last action. "Why can't this guild stay wreck-free for more than a couple hours?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Auramis grinned. "I hope Sonza decides to join this guild..." He muttered to himself. "I think he'd like it here."

**So, yeah; a real backstory chapter as, since you all know, you decide the pairing.**

**Since last chapter had a poll about Lucy, I wonder who Amadeus will be paired up with?**

**You guys reply in the comments who you want Amadeus to be with, whether it be Lucy or someone else in the guild.**

**...**

**Again, this is fanfiction, guys, so this could go anywhere. :P**

**I hope these two chapters satisfied you guys for now. Once I get enough poll responses, I'll begin the next two.**

**See ya soon, minna.**

**-E.D.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonata in C Major

**...**

**I'm gonna write this with no pairings until we get some review here.**

**...**

**Anyway, here goes, I guess.**

**...**

**Also, what person that owned a fandom would put it into their heads to write fanfiction instead of making it a reality and canon? *sigh.* I'm one of those who don't, ftr.  
><strong>

**...**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Musical Wizard, Sonata in C major**

A groaning sound could be heard from the Fairy Tail infirmary. A twelve-year-old boy sat up in an unfamiliar room and, upon seeing he was not alone, looked to his left.

A mirror hung on the side wall, and he could see that, though several scratches were still visible, there wasn't any real damage. He grinned.

"I suppose I lucked out. I can already sense so much movement around me- this must be a guild!"

The boy turned his head to the right and he froze.

_"Whoa... Music Teacher certainly got hurt."_

He tried to move off the bed, but found that a small bundle of golden fur next to him prevented him from doing so. He chuckled.

"Auramis... who knew you'd sleep as much as I did?"

If you hadn't already guessed (and I certainly sympathize with you if you did not), said boy was none other than Sonza Elegius, one of the few First Generation Dragon Slayers. He had forest green, back-spiked hair **(A/N: Okay, seriously... What hair color has Mashima not used?!) **with matching eyes, and (as Gajeel mentioned earlier) sharpened canines, characteristic of typical Dragon Slayers. He wore a t-shirt that matched his hair, as well as dark violet pants that met his black shoes.

Sonza smirked as Auramis decided to choose that moment to wake up. It took the little Exceed a second, but he flew straight into Sonza's arms, smiling. "You're awake, Sonza! It brings a smile to my face to see my best friend awake!"

Sonza sweatdropped. He was used to this, but that didn't make it any less awkward. "So... what happened?"

Auramis answered, "I'm pretty sure that Amadeus over here nearly got himself killed trying to protect you from the progenitor of our conflict- I believe his name was-"

"Saladin Kaerzen" Sonza finished. "A member of the Shadow Mantra guild. I should have known..."

Auramis shrugged. "Well, you'd expect them to keep close tabs on their escaped prisoner."

Sonza groaned. "Don't remind me- I got almost no food for a week."

Auramis was more than a little ticked. "Hey, I was in the same boat, too!"

-CRASH!- the sudden sound of glass breaking caused Sonza to cringe. "Loud noises..."

Auramis could barely stifle a laugh. "For a Sonic Dragon slayer, a hatred of loud noises is a little odd..."

Sonza glared at him. "I don't hate them- they just hurt my ears."

Auramis shrugged again. "If you're completely sure on the subject..."

Sonza then decided. "Well, let's go meet the guild- Fairy Tail, is it?"

Auramis nodded. "Indeed, Sonza. It's-" He paused for a second, then gaped, wide-eyed at his friend. "You can hear them through the wall?"

Sonza grinned. "I thought it was obvious."

He then began to tremble slowly. "It's getting really loud out there..."

Auramis looked away, still slightly put off. "I wouldn't know, but I suppose we an both logically go and check it out."

Sonza opened the door to see the entire guild enraptured in the midst of a brawling session (if you must know, Elfman got upset at Natsu for breaking one of Mirajane's glasses in a bout of clumsiness, saying it wasn't 'manly' to shatter another person's cup. Natsu, of course, took offense to this somehow and got to fighting him. Gray soon joined in, then Erza, then... well, you can probably figure out the rest).

Sonza, feeling a little out of place and quite annoyed, started to breathe in slowly. Without warning, though the action was still going on at full force, it was as if someone had turned the volume of a television lacrima down by remote control. Everyone slowly stopped and stared at Sonza through the silence. Even a bewildered Natsu paused to look at the green-haired dragon slayer. As Natsu started speaking, trying to ask him a question, he began to get freaked out to find out that he couldn't speak.

After a glare from Gray, the two began battling it with nonexistent words.

Sonza grinned at the guild before breathing out and pasting a smile on his face.

Sound returned to the guild sporadically.

"Such a cute rack-"

"- might be in love with Natsu-"

"Must get them together-"

"-not manly to mute other-"

"-Freakin' Ice Princess!"

"Insufferable Pyro!"

Everyone paused as their words returned to them. Sonza took the opportunity to say, "Hey, guys. The name's Sonza Elegius, and it's a pleasure to see y'all."

Lucy was the first to ask, "H... How did you do that?"

Sonza looked down sheepishly. "Well, I kinda... detest loud noises with a burning passion... so, I learned that I can-" he paused to use air quotes. " 'eat' sound," so to speak. Meaning that I can practically mute the volume in any scenario. Kinda weird if you ask me, but... hey, I guess you did." He awkwardly smiled after his piece was said.

Natsu instantly dashed towards him as the guild looked on, sweatdropping.

"You have to fight me now!" Natsu yelled as he ran.

Sonza cringed before nodding. "I mean, I guess so... Sonic Dragon's-"

He breathed in deeply before shouting, "ROAR!"

The roar came out as solid violet waves of energy that, upon getting close to Natsu, caused him to tense up immediately and cover his ears, falling to the ground, screeching in agony. Gajeel, who was nearby, also covered his ears and turned away from the roar.

"Quit it, kid!" Gajeel yelled, clearly annoyed.

After a second, Sonza stopped his roar, embarrassed. "Oh my gosh! I had no idea that would hurt you so much..."

Natsu growled at him before rushing straight into him with a, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Knocking Sonza backwards into the wall. Sonza chuckled lightheartedly, a little dazed. "I guess I deserved that much."

Makarov moved up to him, upset. "What sort of roar was that?!"

Sonza then went to explain, looking down in shame. "It's both a tangible and literal roar, coming out as solid sound waves that resonate at a high-frequency pitch, I think. It's practically unhearable to the human ear, but I suppose that any person with advanced hearing could be really hurt by it."

Makarov smirked. "I think you've got a future in this guild, Sonza."

Sonza looked away. "I... I don't know. I doubt I'd fit in."

Auramis walked up to him and pulled on his pants leg. "I think you'll do fine here, sir. If you can get over your irrational fear of loud noises-"

"Distaste!" Sonza hissed back at the Exceed, blushing in embarrassment, as the rest of the guild could barely stifle a laugh.

Auramis continued, "It would be nearly a cinch. You've nowhere else to go, the people here are very nice, and you do need money."

After a few seconds of thought, Sonza sighed. "I guess you're right. We can't rely on Music Teacher forever..."

Auramis smiled. "Then I want in too, sir."

Sonza smirked in response. "Then let's get this over with- may we?" Sonza turned to the master as he asked this question, but instead found himself staring directly at Mirajane.

"Where do you want your guild marks?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Sonza and Auramis were shocked, to stay the least. "What? That easy?" They both chorused.

Makarov chuckled a short distance away. _"They'll learn that not everything is this easy about guild life."_

Mirajane nodded. "Yup! What color and where?"

Sonza groaned. He hated making quick decisions. "Ummm... Left forearm, dark green, I guess."

Auramis smirked. "White and on my back, if you would please, milady."

Mirajane giggled with a nod as she placed their guild marks, stamping them on with finesse.

The third master then turned his head to the side of the building across from the infirmary, amidst the cheers at two new guild members. _"What are you doing here, Shadow Mantra? Why do you want the last Allegro?"_

**Outside the building**

A chuckle escaped an ice blue-haired wizard, wearing a violet robe that covered everything. In his hands was an orange, glowing lacrima. "If just one of the Furious Five of Shadow Mantra can- huhuhuhuhu- make the rest of the guild turn on a single person by- huhuhuhuhu - amplifying their frustration- huhuhuhuhu- , imagine what all five could do- huhuhuhuhu!" A similar "huhuhuhuhu" chuckle repeated itself as his face became clear, revealing the guild mark of a a cursive "m" written, with the end of the letter expanding into a lightning bolt-shaped "s" with a curved loop at the ends, as if it were written in calligraphy.

One passerby looked at him with curiosity. He noted the guild mark on the man's face, and the man's lacrima flashed grey. "Indifference," the man whispered. The blonde-haired lightning mage looked away with a "Tch." before moving towards the guild hall.

A malicious grin kept itself on the face of the ice blue-haired mage, even as the odd laughter repeated itself outside Magnolia's greatest guild hall.

**This was quickly done, but I hope it's enough to satisfy you for now. I don't have much time, and two chapters at once would make you wait for about forever. ****So... myaah.**

**Again, you may notice a certain... lack of foul language in this story, if you will. Just gonna straight-up state that, while I have no problems hearing or reading others using cuss words, I'm not inclined to do so as well. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**...**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed the meager offering of insanity I set before you this time.**

**Until next time,**

**-E.D.**


	4. Chapter 4: Oratorio in D Major

**And, since keeping the fourth chapter from you would be a crime...**

**(see endnote for disclaimer and all that other jazz)**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Musical Wizard, Oratorio in D Major**

Sonza yawned, his hands immediately moving to his hands towards his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. What surprised him most is that he was lying on soft ground. Sonza bolted awake, only to find himself on a couch.

"Morning." Mirajane started with a smile. Sonza looked to his right to see the Takeover mage already dressed and awake.

Sonza smiled. _"I guess waking up here is better than the dry ground, or a cage..."_

Sonza stared blankly at a wall as memories returned to him.

_**-Flashback Sequence-**_

_A loud "clang" resounded through the walls of the soundproof cell. In walked a dark, cloaked figure. The only things that Sonza could make out were a pair of glowing, orange eyes. Sonza's chains rattled as he stumbled to his feet at the cloaked man's entrance._

"I hope you're enjoying yourself," _the cloaked man's voice rang telepathically in Sonza's head. _"My name is Exeron, and I will be your torturer during the duration of your stay."

_"I hate you!" Sonza yelled. "Sonic Dragon's Roar!"_

_Though he fired the breath attack at the cloaked man, it did nothing more than to fly harmlessly past him._

_Sonza's eyes widened. _"Don't underestimate me. In addition to being completely and totally deaf, my powers allow me to evade any energy attack."

_Sonza gasped as the man smacked him with a punch in the gut, knocking the young Dragon Slayer to his knees._

_The cloaked man chuckled. _"I'm the only one who can interact with you in this state. So, I'm going to be taking care of you until you submit to the will of Shadow Mantra."

_Sonza couldn't breathe unti Exeron left, and then he began to cry._

**_-End Flashback Sequence-_**

Mirajane sweatdropped at the Dragon Slayer's blank stare. "Uh... Sonza? You okay?"

The Sonic Dragon Slayer snapped out of his reverie, smiling. "For sure, Mira! Can we go to the guild now?"

Mira giggled at his enthusiasm. "You go ahead. I still have to _force_ Elfman awake for the fifth time this week." A dark aura began to surround her. Sonza, fearing for his life, began to back away slowly until he was at the door.

"S... See you at the guild, Mira!"

Sonza dashed off as Mira only cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I wonder why he was so afraid."

**...**

Sonza was breathing heavily when he got to the guild, which was sparsely populated this early in the morning. Only a couple of people were there, including Nab, who was still staring blankly at the Requst board, and Macao, Wakaba, and Cana, who all had drinks in their hands, despite Mira not being there.

Sonza sighed.

"Who might you be?" a voice came from behind Sonza, startling him.

He turned around to see Fairy Tail's lightning mage, surrounded by his team. Sonza took a step back, intimidated.

"My name is Sonza... I'm the Sonic Dragon Slayer, and a new member of Fairy Tail. All of you are?"

The green-haired one with a sword glared at him. "Don't you dare speak to Laxus without the proper tone of respect!"

The one in the weird helmet with flying totems surrounding him laughed mischievously. "You disrespect us again, you're in for a bad time."

"Bad Time! Bad Time!" The totems hovering around him repeated.

"You should feel honored to be graced with Laxus' presence!" The woman in the green dress added.

Sonza looked down shyly. "I... I'm sorry... I had no idea..."

Laxus scowled down at him. "Why are cowards like you even in Fairy Tail?"

Sonza's eyes narrowed. "You have no idea what I've been through, you insensitive jerk."

Laxus gave a sadistic smirk, his entire body becoming cloaked in electricity. "I can assure you, it's nothing like what you're about to go through, kid!"

Sonza could feel the pain as he was hit with a lightning bolt from Laxus. Sonza immediately fell to his knees, grunting as pain circuited through his body. Memories chose now to flood back into his mind.

_**-Flashback sequence begin-**_

"If you give us what we want... join our guild and swear your undying allegience to us, we'll leave you alone." _The voice spoke in his head once again._

_"I'll never join you bas-"_

"Language. A ten-year-old shouldn't use those kinds of words."

_"Deal with it, you jerk!" Sonza yelled back._

_The cloaked man chuckled. _"This is going to be fun."

_Exeron extended his hand out and several arcs of light blue lightning extended from the man's hand, striking Sonza at several points. The Sonic Dragon Slayer screamed from the agonizing pain._

_"Please! No more!"Sonza yelled in desparation._

_The lightning let up for a second. Sonza crumpled to the ground, _

"Join our guild!"_ the man's voice echoed._

_"N... Never." He managed to stammer._

_Exeron laughed inside of Sonza's head. "_I will break you, child."

_The electrical barrage returned after a second and the tortured screams of the Dragon Slayer resonated throughout Shadow Mantra's guild hall._

**_-End Flashback Sequence-_**

Cana, who had turned to see, yelled, "Laxus, stop it!"

The onslaught let up after a second, and Sonza struggled to even stand. "I was just teaching the kid a little respect." Laxus countered. "We're going on a job soon, anyways."

Freed nodded. "We're going to take down the Ghost Spirit guild. We just wanted to officially record it before we get on our way."

Sonza, who had regained his footing, slowly moved to the side of the group. "Please, don't let me stop you." He spoke shyly.

Laxus smirked. "When I gain control of Fairy Tail, you'll all but disappear from the guild."

Sonza looked away, trying to keep the others from seeing the sudden tears that were about to begin falling. Cana, Macao, and Wakaba all sent sharp glares at Laxus and his bodyguards, which the Thunder God Tribe returned. Laxus didn't even bother to look back as he and his bodyguards departed from the guild.

As soon as the elite team was out of sight, Mirajane and Elfman both entered the guild.

"Good morning, every-" Mira began, but paused at the sight of a depressed Sonza sitting in the corner of the guild, looking away from everyone.

Mira frowned at this. "What's wrong with Sonza?"

"Laxus zapped him," Macao replied spitefully.

Both takeover siblings were in shock **(a/n Oh gosh. I'm making puns without even meaning to... what am I doing with my life?!)**.

"A man doesn't act like a sadist!" Elfman yelled in apparent contradiction to Laxus' actions. Mira walked over to Sonza, frowning. "You okay, Sonza?"

The Sonic Dragon Slayer looked down for a second and murmured, "Exeron..." before getting up and walking off towards the infirmary, his head hung low.

Mira frowned concernedly as he left. Cana groaned. "Great. More secrets need to be revealed."

...

When Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu entered the guild hall, the lights were down and a spotlight was focused on the stage, despite the fact that the curtain was still closed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Natsu shrugged. "No idea."

Gray rolled his eyes. "You have no idea about anything, flame brain."

Natsu glared at him. "What was that, stripper?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, ya pyro!" Gray retaliated, clad only in his boxers.

"Will you both shut up?" Lucy yelled, to no avail.

All of a sudden, the curtain opened.

Natsu and Gray both scowled in unison. "Not again!"

Lucy just stood there, her mouth agape and her eye twitching. "G... Gajeel?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer sat there in his white suit, smiling. "I'm going to sing my song, Best Friend, one more time, due to us taking in a couple new members."

A chorus of "boos" and "get off the stage" erupted from the crowd, but Gajeel continued nonetheless.

**"Colorful, colorful... shooby doo bop!**

**Tremble with love, steel grey, metallic!"**

...

In the infirmary, Amadeus' eyes burst open. His face immediately contorted to one of shock and disgust. Sonza and Auramis both looked up, smiling.

"Music Teacher! You're awake!" they both said at once.

Amadeus groaned. "Unfortunately..."

Sonza sighed. "I see your point."

After a few seconds, Amadeus couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of bed, fuming.

Sonza frowned as Auramis' eyes began to shut. "Where are you going?"

Amadeus answered coldly, "To teach him a lesson."

...

The crowd was filled with even more boos, throwing tomatoes in a repeat of the first time he sang the song. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were all sweatdropping at the song's sheer... baddity **(I had to make up a word for how horrible it sounds... at least, lyricwise. But that's another topic...)**.

**"Shalala... Shooby doo bop!"**

Natsu had had enough. "Shut up with your stupid song, you bas-"

He was interrupted by a slam of the infirmary doors. The entire guild went silent as Amadeus stood there, surrounded by a dark aura. The entire crowd parted as Amadeus strode across the room, up towards Gajeel.

"It's you..." he said, with a malicious tone. Gajeel unconsciously began to sweat in fear, even as he tried to keep his demeanor tough. "Whaddaya want?"

Amadeus continued walking until he was right in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer. His baton suddenly began to glow, and it transfigured into a katana, with a knob at the end of the hilt, so the blade still resembled a baton. He swung the sword three times- his guitar was instantaneously split into four pieces, the strings flying off in separate directions.

"You are a disgrace to music. If I ever hear that song again, I will not be so merciful."

Gajeel nodded slowly, a frown of contempt on his face as he "hmmphed." Amadeus' baton returned to its normal form as he sat down at the bar, smirking. "I suppose the show's over, then?"

Mira nodded. Gajeel smirked evilly and added, "Unless you want a turn, punk."

Amadeus shrugged. "I mean, if you want me to..."

Mira smirked. "Go on, then!"

Gajeel left the stage, with a "Gihi!"

Amadeus took the stage with a shrug as he grabbed the microphone. "Well, apparently, I'm supposed to perform for you guys... even though I just woke up to that hideous tune a few moments ago." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he got a few laughs. Gajeel just glared at him.

"Well, since this is on such short notice, I'll play you one of my favorites."

He sighed as a magic circle appeared in front of him, conjuring a silver grand piano. "Alright, here goes."

He began to play chords with one hand, probably intended for guitar, and a secondary part with the other. He continued this for a few measures before beginning his song.

**When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold...**

**When your dreams all fall, and the ones we hail are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale;**

Sonza looked up from the infirmary, where he was clutching a sleeping Auramis, who had cuddled into his lap. Sonza smiled weakly at his friend's song.

**I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide.**

Elfman and Mira both looked down at this sentence. As memories flooded their minds, a tear went to Mira's eye.

**No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come; this is my kingdom come!**

At this point, an electric guitar and drum set appeared on stage. As Amadeus held the last chord for a couple of seconds, his baton floated up in the air. It waved three times in the air before the guitar and drum set began to play _themselves_. Though Amadeus' breaths became a little more haggard and forced, no one noticed due to the song.

**When you feel my heat, look into my eyes; it's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide.**

The Raijinshuu have just reached the Ghost Spirit guild, and are about to attack. With a nod, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe storm the guild hall of Ghost Spirit.

**Don't get too close; it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide.**

Feeling tired, he decided to just repeat the chorus.

**When you feel my heat, look into my eyes; it's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide.**

Amadeus' own eyes narrowed, and a tear slowly began to form. Sonza was looking at the walls of the infirmary, struggling to keep from crying.

**Don't get too close! It's dark inside... it's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide.**

As he finished the song, the instruments all disappeared. Amadeus forced a smile as he held the stage. The silence was broken by Gajeel, of all people, who nodded in recognition and began to clap. Slowly, the Fairy Tail guild members all joined in, and it soon turned into a roar of applause. Amadeus smiled widely and bowed once before exiting (center stage).

"That was amazing!" Lucy called to him.

"You've got to teach me how to do that!" Mira smiled.

Amadeus couldn't help but grin. "I mean, if I have the time, no problem!"

Amadeus then smirked at Gajeel. "So, what'd you think, Black Steel Gajeel?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer "hmmphed." "Of course you'd win if you could play three instruments at a time. I demand a fair rematch!"

Amadeus grinned. "I look forward to it. If I were you, though, I'd get some help on your lyrics. Maybe you could ask Levy for help?"

Levy fought back a blush as Gajeel glared at him. "I doubt I'll need it." He then walked away from the group as Amadeus nodded. _"Gajeel... I hope that pride turns into humility one day..."_

...

Sonza was staring blankly at the wall, trying to keep any of the tears that fell from splashing on his Exceed's golden fur.

_"I guess my eyes _are _where my demons hide..." _Sonza thought, frowning as he did so.

His memories returned to him one more time.

**_-Flashback Sequence begin-_**

"I'm going to change your eye color, my child... that way, whenever you're in my presence, or the presence of another from my guild, your eyes will revert to their normal red."

_Sonza gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"_

_Exeron smirked as two small, green magic circles appeared in front of him. _"Yeuverteur!"  
><span>

_Sonza grimaced as his eyes both had magic circles implanted onto them, changing his eyes to match his hair._

_Exeron chuckled. _"I think this matches better, don't you agree?"

_Sonza fought back to control the tears that were flowing, as his eyes glowed redder than before._

_Exeron soon left him, and Sonza looked at his reflection on the mirrored, magically-reinforced door. His eyes had faded from their normal red to green. Even though it wasn't torture, he still cried about how easily his torturer could manipulate him._

**_-End Flashback Sequence-_**

Sonza suddenly heard a whispered word outside the guild hall: "Revenge." He was suddenly overcome by a feeling of resentment for his former captors; a desire for... payback. Justice. Anything to make them experience what he did.

If anyone could have seen him, they would have noticed small flecks of red staining his beautiful green eyes.

...

Outside the guild, a man still clutched a lacrima that was now glowing with swirling red-and-black energy.

"It's all going according to plan -huhuhuhuhu-!"

...

**Whale, this was fun to write.**

**Firstly, I don't own Fairy Tail _or _Demons by Imagine Dragons. I just love both of them, though. :)**

**Secondly: *cries crocodile tears.* Five follows? A _favorite_?! That's pretty darn amazing, in my book. :D**

***round of applause to all who have seen this story.***

**Finally, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Fairy Tail's Musician. :D**

**Leave a review if you feel inclined to either a) tell me how you like the story so far, b) give me any constructive criticisms, or c) give me your opinion on the pairings for this story. I'll take 'em all!**

**...**

**If anyone flames this story, I will send Dark Amadeus after you and tell him that you're a disgrace to music... so let's just say that any imaginary goods you have will be sliced into pieces by an imaginary baton-sword.**

**Amadeus: Are you breaking the fourth wall?**

**Me: ... Maybe.**

**... In any case, Thanks for taking the time to read this. :)**

**Until Next time,**

**-E.D.**


	5. Chapter 5: Elegy in Eb Major

**Huzzah! We're back for another chapter, shooby doo bah!**

**...**

**I'm excited for a lot of things, and on very little sleep, you must understand my predicament.**

**Before we begin: I'mma reply to REVIEWS! Actual _Reviews_! Thank you all! Here we go:**

**To springtimesadness: *bows deeply* I'm glad you like it. I really love music as well; it's practically my life... outside of writing and video games, of course. :P**

**To Guest: *virtual high-five* That's a heck of a good idea! That would be so hilarious! I can definitely insert some AmadeusxCana in the story! I do ship Nalu also, but let's see what the rest of the crowd says... here's hoping, though. :)**

**To LightandDarkHeart: I agree. The Thunder Legion was overtaken by overconfidence and pride... plus, they're just plain insensitive. I had to put Sonza through some sort of gauntlet... and I'm going to delve more deeply into Sonza's past during the next chapter... and have a look on a lot of other things, too, including even more of Shadow Mantra's eviltude (again, I am forced to make up these words). I'm glad you like the song, though. :) Hope you like this chapter, too. :D**

**...**

**In any case, let's rock and roll!**

**The Musical Wizard**

**Chapter 5: Elegy in Eb Major**

...

A golden-furred Exceed snuggled into the sheets of an empty infirmary bed. As the door opened, he began to stir, opening his eyes and stretching out his arms and wings.

"Auramis!" Amadeus yelled. The golden-furred Exceed bolted upright in a salute. "Hai, sensei!"

Amadeus frowned. "Sonza is gone."

Auramis' eyes doubled in size. "WHAT?! Where did- How- when-?"

Amadeus put a hand on Auramis' head, scratching between his ears. Auramis immediately paused what he was saying and began to purr softly.

"We don't know. But he did leave a little while back."

Auramis frowned. "I'm worried about Sonza... I had a horribly sickening dream about his eyes glowing in a deep red hue."

Amadeus' eyes narrowed. "I think I know what happened."

He smiled sadly at Auramis. "I'll be right back, okay?"

The golden Exceed nodded and looked down, saddened.

...

The rest of the guild was searching around frantically for the Sonic Dragon Slayer.

"Sonza!" Mira called.

"A Man doesn't hide this well!" Elfman commented.

"Get over here, Radio!" Natsu called out.

"What kind of nickname is _Radio_?" A flustered Lucy asked.

Gray nodded. "I agree with Lucy! That's a stupid name, pyro!"

Natsu returned the intense glare. "I don't see you having any better ideas, Iceman!"

"I have better ideas in my sleep, chili breath!" Gray retorted, his shirt somehow disappearing.

Natsu glared. "You calling me stupid, chilly breath?"

"Don't use my own insult against me, flower hair!"

Juvia stood back behind a pilar of the guild, smiling. "Gray-sama is so amazing in any kind of fight!"

Lucy groaned as she looked at her two friends fighting. "They're lucky Erza is out searching for him alone..."

All of a sudden, the infirmary door slammed open. Everyone looked to see Amadeus fuming.

Cana, startled, dropped her barrel of drink on its side. She then glared at the music wizard. "Do you always have to slam the door?"

Amadeus looked in her direction before shrugging. "Fair enough. I'll stop. Now..."

A serious expression overtook his face. "You guys have a lightning mage, right?"

Mira nodded. "Laxus is his name!"

Amadeus cringed. "And did Sonza somehow anger this... Laxus to the point where he shocked him?"

"Exactly right!" Macao exclaimed.

Amadeus' aura began to turn dark. "Did he mention Exeron at all?"

Mira nodded, cringing at that name.

Amadeus sighed. "I was afraid of this..."

Makarov looked upset at him. "Well, don't just stand there, boy; tell us!"

Amadeus sighed once more before finishing. "He's gone to Shadow Mantra, looking for revenge."

The entire guild gasped.

"Why would that kid do something so stupid?" Gajeel wondered.

Amadeus groaned. "I'll explain later. The main problem with him going there is that the Furious Five have taken him down before. Quite easily, in fact. To his credit, he did manage to take down four of them due to them underestimating his power. But the one that took him down in one shot was Exeron. He utilized blue lightning, and is completely and totally deaf."

Lucy was in awe. "So Sonza's powers..."

"...Did nothing." Mira finished, looking down.

"And I assure you, the Furious Five will not underestimate Sonza's skills again."

Makarov looked to Amadeus. "If you know of the Furious Five's members, we can send a strike force to help him."

"We'll never get there in time." Amadeus chuckled wryly. "Sonza's the fastest Slayer alive."

Gajeel groaned. "Just great. The kid inherited Belphonicus' speed."

Makarov sighed. "Now, that doesn't mean we can't send a strike force anyways. He'll need to stop and refuel at some point, right?"

Amadeus smirked. "That is a possibility... I'll be leading the strike force; who's coming with me?"

He was startled to see everyone raise their hand. Amadeus sweatdropped. "How are we all going to get there?"

"I thought it was obvious." A new voice came from the guild's entrance.

Everyone looked expectantly as Amadeus groaned. "It just had to be you..."

A thirteen-year-old with amber hair and eyes smiled at the guild, her pale skin covered by a modest, golden sundress with a sun emblem emblazoned on it. "I do owe you a favor, Ammy. I came as quick as I could."

Amadeus sighed. "Even if I didn't ask for your help, Solara, I'm glad you're here."

The girl grinned before vanishing in a flash of light and appearing next to Amadeus, hugging him. "Do you want a hug?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Amadeus deadpanned with a sigh.

Solara giggled and snuggled more into the hug with a sigh of relief. Gray was the first to break the silence.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?"

Amadeus sighed. "I'll explain-"

"Now." Makarov mandated. Amadeus sighed.

"Alright, Solara is my cousin. Got it?"

Makarov sputtered on his mug of beer. "But... how?"

Amadeus added, "Stepcousin, I guess, is the right word. My aunt remarried. In any case, she's visited me every so often ever since the incident..."

Solara nodded with a huge grin. "Yup! Me and Ammy are going to wipe Shadow Mantra off the face of the earth!"

The entire guild sweatdropped. "How can she speak so lightly of destruction?" Macao wondered out loud.

Wakaba answered, "Well, we're not exactly the guild to talk about that."

"I guess." Macao admitted with a sigh.

Solara grinned. "So, I'm going to use my magic to get us to their guild, and I might stick around for the fight. But I don't want to hear anything about joining, okay?"

Amadeus cringed, but eventually nodded. "Fine. So, what do you need us to do?"

Solara smiled wider (if that's even possible...). "I have to have everyone lining up in a circle, holding hands."

The entire guild sighed.

Macao said, "I'm going to stay here and guard the guild."

Wakabe grinned. "Finally taking responsibility, are you? Count me in, too."

Makarov nodded. "And so will I. I trust in your capabilities."

Solara grinned. "Okay! Everyone just join hands..."

There was a bit of blushing all around as people decided whom to join hands with.

"Ummm... Natsu, may I?"

"Sure, Lucy!" They joined hands as Lucy blushed slightly.

Solara immediately took Amadeus' left hand. At his right hand was...

"Cana? What are you doing here?"

Cana looked at him, a fire burning in her eyes. "I'm going to show everyone I'm not weak."

Amadeus chuckled. "No one said you were..."

Cana rolled her eyes. "I have my reasons."

Amadeus smirked. "Alright, fair enough. I won't press you on it."

Juvia looked to Gray, with hearts in her eyes. "Gray-sama!"

As she ran towards the ice mage, Gray opened his arms to her, a smile on his face and already shirtless.

"Juvia, my love, there's no one else I would rather hold hands with!"

Juvia held Gray close to her, screaming, "Juvia loves Gray-sama!"

The sound of fingers snapping could be heard.

"Juvia? Earth to Juvia!

The water mage opened her eyes to see the ice mage looking at her like she was an alien. Juvia blushed. "G... Gray-sama..." She mumbled. She jumped in between him and Elfman, who was holding Mira's hand. Soon, the entirety of the guild (sans those who stayed behind) had joined hands.

Solara grinned. "Now that we're all together..."

A magic circle with a sun emblem appeared on the ground, encompassing all in the circle.

**"Light Magic: Photon Stream!"**

The entire guild disappeared in a golden laser beam that zipped out of the guild.

Makarov mumbled under his breath, "Be safe, my children." Those who had stayed behind, including Macao, Wakaba, Reedus, Laki, Warren, Max, and Makarov all looked in the direction the laser flew, anxiety striking them too soon.

...

Sonza made his way towards the Shadow Mantra Guild hall, running near the speed of sound. His magic reserves were quickly draining, however. He slowed down for a second, panting as he slowed to a stop.

"Man..." he complained, "I really have to -wheeze- work on my endurance."

"I'd say so." Sonza freaked when he saw Erza behind him in her Flight Armor. "You can run fast, but you get slower over time."

Sonza nodded. "I -gasp- gathered." He collapsed backwards, laying on the ground. "I'm just gonna stay here for a bit."

Erza shook her head and requipped into her Heart Kreuz armor. "No. We need to go back to the guild, immediately."

Sonza glared at her. "No chance! I need to take revenge for what they've done to me!"

Erza put a hand on Sonza's shoulder. "I know that's what you want to do, but I assure you, it's not for the best."

Sonza's glare intensified, his eyes glowing a dark crimson. "I assure _you_, you can't stop me."

"Oh, really?" "Erza" chuckled before transforming into a black-haired woman with a black-and-white-striped bodysuit. "I think that I can."

He glared at her. "Damn you, Varion!"

She giggled, her iris-less eyes glowing white. "I thought you would have known I'd be after you! I mean, Saladin was influencing your every action. It's all going according to plan, after all."

Sonza scowled. "You've got to be joking!"

She smirked. "Not quite. But, getting the honor of finishing you is worth my while. **Mage Reserve Requip- Laxus Dreyar**!"

Varion's hair took on a blonde hue and a lightning-shaped scar appeared over her colorless right eye. She began to fire bolt after bolt of lightning at Sonza, which he dodged at astonishing speeds.

"Stop stealing others' powers, you bi-"

Sonza was hit by one of the bolts, causing him to cringe and drop to his knees. Varion giggled again.

"Please, sweetheart. You cant even come close to matching me."

Sonza scowled, his voice still a little shaky due to the shock. "L-let's test th-that. S-**Sonic Dragon's Roar**!"

He was able to fire off the breath attack. Varion screeched in agony and dropped to her knees.

_"You've got to be kidding me! Sparkplug's a Dragon Slayer, too?!"_

Sonza glared at her. "You're not just messing with a Dragon Slayer, now. You're messing with a member of the Fairy Tail Guild!"

He dashed up to where she was still trying to recover and kicked her at supersonic speed. "**Sonic Dragon's Silver Claw**!"

Varion flew back against one of the trees, whimpering as she collapsed to the ground.

Sonza stormed over to her with murderous intent, his eyes blazing with red energy. "You all are going to pay for my suffering!"

Sonza rushed toward her at a sprint. "**Sonic Dragon's Mach Fist**!"

His fist was cloaked in purple waves of energy before it was caught, freezing the Dragon Slayer in his tracks.

_"You don't want to do that, child."_

Sonza's eyes only narrowed. "Exeron..."

Piercing orange eyes met bright red ones. A smirk rose to Exeron's face.

_"It's been too long, child. I've been waiting for this day for a long while..."_

Sonza scowled and tried to punch him with his other hand, but was similarly blocked.

_"You won't get anywhere that way."_

Sonza growled and tried to kick through his legs, but Exeron ended up tripping him instead, causing him to fall forward. As Sonza fell, Exeron threw his fist down, causing Sonza to slam into the ground.

As Sonza struggled to get up, Exeron laughed.

_"Whether you know it or not, I will win this."_

As Sonza charged at him, his eyes glazed over in revenge, Exeron chuckled.

_"I suppose I am down to my ultimatum. After years of waiting for the spell to take fruition, it can finally work!_

Exeron turned his body to avoid one of Sonza's **Silver Claw** attacks, but the flying kick grazed the orange-eyed man's shoulder and tore his cloak. Exeron dropped to a knee, mentally hissing in pain.

_"I invoke Verdant Cloud!"_

Sonza froze before screaming at an intense volume. Varion, who had regained consciousness, covered her ears, screeching in agony. Exeron just grinned maliciously as his ultimate spell unfolded. Sonza's eyes were quickly clouded in green energy, until they were a pure green color, just as Varion's were pure white. Exeron grinned.

_"Now, my servants, let us go back to the guild to meet some... uninvited guests."_

Sonza and Varion both nodded, following silently after the deaf mastermind.

Exeron chuckled within his mind, his orange guild mark now showing through a tear in his cloak. The guild mark was glowing in a black outline. Exeron grinned.

_"I follow the Shadow Mantra- I am the ultimate deceiver, and I will continue to walk through the shadows to envelop the world in my darkness."_

He mentally chuckled as the trio walked away together towards Shadow Mantra's guild hall.

...

The cloaked man with orange eyes that held the color-changing lacrima soon got a message from Exeron.

_"Get back to the guild hall, Saladin."_

Saladin sighed. "With all due respect, sir, I have my orders -huhuhuhuhu- from the guild master -huhuhuhuhu- to stay here and keep watch."

Exeron mentally sighed. _"Then I have no choice. I invoke Azure Cloud!"_

Saladin gasped, barely holding back a deafening scream as his eyes were overtaken by blue energy.

"O-on my way, s-sir -huhuhuhuhu-." He said. His lacrima glowed gold with a white star mark inside. Soon, Saladin glowed gold as well and vanished in a streak of light.

...

Erza dashed back to the guild in a frenzy, only to see that most of the guild was gone.

"Master!" She yelled. "Where did everyone go?"  
>Makarov sighed. "They are far away... traveling at near the speed of light towards the guild hall of none other than Shadow Mantra."<p>

Erza looked down, furious. "They... they left without an S-class mage?"

"No," Laki interrupted. "Mira's with them."

Erza glared at the guild master. "Against Shadow Mantra? Don't you remember what they did to her?"

Makarov performed the second spit take with in an hour and paled slightly. "Well, when you put it that way..."

Erza slammed her armored fist onto the closest table, which splintered into several different pieces. "There's nothing we can do..."

"All we can do is wait and hope that nothing else will go wrong." Makarov finished with a sigh.

**...**

**Well, ain't I just the worst?**

**Seriously, though. That was intense. All leading up to a heck of a battle next chapter.**

**So, if you liked it (or not; whichever), feel free to leave a review. Say what you want (but please no flames- or Dark Amadeus will, once again, slash any of your musical instruments.).**

**I'm not sure if I should make Solara a recurring character, so... please tell me y'alls' opinion (I mean, if you guys want to see more of her before deciding, no problems. :) )**

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed this installment of the Musical Wizard. :)**

**Until next time,**

**-E.D.**


	6. Battle Hymn in F Major, First Movement

**Huzzah! Let's get on in this next chapter!**

**...**

**But first off: REVIEWS!**

**To bunny: Many thanks for your input. :) We now have one vote for Nalu and one vote for Lolu... and Amadeus x Cana is pretty much gonna happen at this point. XD**

**To guest: I know, I'm horrible with all these random cliffs I hang this story from. :P Still, there's little to no resistance to Amadeus x Cana, so Im pretty sure it'll happen. I also hope you love the battle scene this chapter! :D **

**To LightandDarkHeart: That pretty much sums it up... and we'll see the rest of the Furious Five this chapter... and I assure you, you will hate them all. :D But I do agree with you, Solana does make for a good character foil, and she's going to stay around for a while longer. :)**

**To another Guest: *bows deeply* Believe me, I will!**

**To yet another Guest: Well here you go! ;)**

**To Swag muffin: That's certainly an odd guest name. :P Also, you'll just have to find out! :P**

**...**

**Now, let's roll! :D**

**Chapter 6:**

**The Musical Wizard: Battle Hymn in F Major, First Movement**

A golden blast of light hovered outside of a black-tinted building before slamming to the ground. Natsu, Amadeus, and the others landed in a heap on the ground. Natsu groaned.

"I am never light-traveling again... that made me sick." Natsu commented.

A frustrated Lucy glared at him. "It isn't even transportation!" After noticing the position that most of them were in, she added, And get your hands off of me, you perverts! Lucy Kick!" Her kick knocked Natsu and Gray both off to the side.

"Love Rival!" Juvia glared, with a dark aura around her. She made a move to approach Lucy, a dark aura surrounding her, but Amadeus stepped between them.

"Quit it! We have to create a plan of attack!"

Solana grinned. "Ammy is right. We have to figure out how we're going to blast them into oblivion!"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"How did you deal with this all this time?" Cana asked.

Amadeus shrugged. "You get used to it after the first five thousand times."

"I doubt I'll ever get used to it..." Gray muttered under his breath.

After a pause, Lucy spoke up. "So how are we going to do this? It's not like we're going to storm the place or anything, right?"

Amadeus sighed. "As much as I want to, we don't have the power to back it up without Makarov or Erza."

Levy sweatdropped. "Why did we leave them behind in the first place?"

Both Jet and Droy fawned over Levy. "You're so smart, Levy!" They both chorused.

Gajeel interrupted. "Hmph. We still have a couple of Dragon Slayers and an almost S-class mage. That should count for something."

"Blasting in on our opponents is manly!" **(do I really have to explain who said this?)**

There was a rumbling sound around the entire group of Fairy Tail wizards as the earth rose up around them, making a cage before any of the others could react.

"Then that must explain why we do it, too!" a childish voice interrupted.

" 'Tis true, younging." Another voice added.

Amadeus scowled at their horrid situation. "So... what now, Furious..." He paused, an eyebrow contorting in confusion. "Why are there only two of you?"

The child laughed sheepishly at this. "Exeron is... regrouping the others a bit... heh..."

The voice belonged to about a nine-year-old kid with an arm made entirely out of earth, with brown eyes and hair. He also wore an obsidian amulet, which radiated a black glow, over his brown tunic.

"Indeed, virtuoso. The leader of our team trusted us to keep you guys in check whilst we were gathering our members."

The second, more formal voice, belonged to a man with black hair and heterochromic eyes under black glasses- one was sky blue, while the other took on a darker blue shade. He had on a white shirt under a blue jacket and blue suit pants. However, he held a double-sided blade, which glowed in two different colors- the familiar light and dark blue.

Solara giggled. "You guys think you can trap us here?" She blasted out in a beam of gold light and tried to rush at the younger one. The older man sighed before slashing his sword twice- once in front of Solara and, after rotating his blade 180 degrees, once towards the cage. Instantly, two magic circles appeared in his eye colors.

"Heh- I bet nothing will even happen." Solara couldn't help but fly through the magic circle defiantly. However, as soon as she passed through the light blue circle, she found herself flying downwards at breakneck speed from the dark blue circle.

"Wha- no!" Solara slammed into the ground inside the cage with great force, out cold.

Amadeus scowled. "I've heard of you two- the prodigy, Terraneous, and the portal specialist, Solgad."

The boy chuckled again. "I'm glad you know of my awesome name!"

Solgad shrugged in indifference. "Whether or not you know of us makes no difference. What matters is if we can keep you in."

Natsu glared defiantly at the two mages. "You sure as hell aren't keeping me in! **Fire Dragon ROAR!**"**  
><strong>

Though his attack flew true at the two mages, Solgad swung his sword twice more. The magic circles reappeared- this time one in front of the roar and the other over Juvia.

Juvia felt a little frightened by the prospect of one of her teammates' attacks. "No! Gray-sama help me!" She screamed in agony as the fire hit her water body and part of her started to evaporate.

"Flame brain, stop it!" Gray howled before bashing Natsu's head against the earthen cage, stopping the breath attack. Juvia fell to the floor, weakened and unconscious.

"Any act of defiance you can muster will be utterly and completely turned against you, so I suggest you wait patiently for the other four to arrive." Solgad declared.

"Wait... four?" Amadeus mumbled. After a second, his eyes widened in recognition. "You... He didn't!"

Terraneous chuckled. "He did."

Amadeus glared at them harshly before punching his fist into the cage walls, not even feeling the pain, before slowly sliding down the wall, feeling helpless. Everyone else just looked at him in confusion, sweatdropping.

"What's eatin' ya?" Gajeel asked nonchalantly.

Lucy blinked before she gasped. "You mean they..."

"Yup." Amadeus answered, still looking away.

"That's horrible!" She yelled.

Mira was the next to get the message. "No... no... they couldn't..." She began to sob into Elfman's chest, who sweatdropped. "A Man... often... doesn't know what's going on...?"

Levy groaned. "How could we let them get away with this!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Natsu yelled. "What happened?"

Cana sighed before pulling out a flask of alcohol from her pocket. "Yeah, that's not good at all..."

"Will someone please let me know what the hell is going on here?!" Gray screamed.

Solgad sweatdropped. "You honestly don't know what's going on?" He groaned and turned away. "I have officially lost faith in the remainder of my gender class."

Terraneous glared at him. "Hey, that's a crude generalization!"

Solgad rolled his eyes. "You're so perceptive..." His tone was laced with sarcasm.

Cana looked at all of the confused guys. "Okay, portal man over there said four people were coming back. Who ran away from our guild hall recently?"

A look of realization reached everyone in the cage. Natsu gasped. "You... you mean..."

"They have Erza with them, too?!"

"Aye sir!" Happy chorused.

Everyone else groaned. "No, you dense baka!" Lucy yelled. "Sonza is with them!"

"Ooohhh." Both Natsu and Happy harmonized.

Amadeus grimaced. "Give me a break... they have us trapped here with no way out... what are we supposed to do until they get here?"

"I could sing." Gajeel added.

Amadeus fixed him with a death glare and Gajeel retreated with a smirk. "Or maybe not. Gihi!"

Solgad sighed. "If you really need that light at the end of the tunnel, the Furious Five are the only ones here to fight, besides the guild master."

"Oh? How did that happen?" Cana asked after taking a swing from her flask.

Solgad appeared a little bit more upset than before. "Your boyfriend, the virtuoso, got them all arrested."

Cana performed the second spit take within two chapters. "He's not my boyfriend!" She declared vehemently.

Mira smirked evilly at Cana's denial. _"This is going to be fun..."_

Lucy sighed. "Well, I just hope everyone isn't worried about us back home..."

...

"We have to find a way to get to them!" Erza screamed in a demonic fit of rage, slashing up several of the tables. "There has to be a way!"

Makarov looked a little bewildered on how to calm the demon down. "Umm... Erza, is this truly the best way to create an outlet for your rage?"

Without missing a beat, Erza nodded. "Of course. These benches feel no pain." She then continued to slash up a nearby table into mere splinters before continuing to the next one.

Everyone else sweatdropped. "Great... so what now?" Warren asked.

"I mean, even if Erza ran there in her Flight Armor, it would still take a long while to get there." Laki added.

Erza heard this suggestion before requipping into her Flight Armor. "Thanks for the suggestion. I'll be there soon enough."

"Do you even know where it is?" a voice called from the doorway.

Erza looked to see a smirking Solgad. He looked exactly like the one back at Shadow Mantra, except clad in completely orange.

**(To avoid confusion, I'm just going to denote them as Solgad-O and Solgad-B. When they combine, it's just Solgad.)**

Erza was stunned, while Makarov just seemed indifferent to the man's presence. "I see the good side of you has come here of your own volition?"

Solgad-O nodded. "Yes... but I can't stay here for much longer before I combine with my other side." He sighed defeatedly. "Damned split personality. If you and Erza wish to come along, please let me take you there."

Makarov chuckled heartily at Solgad-O's remark. "That sounds like a plan to me."

Solgad smiled before creating a bright orange portal in front of them. "This should get you to the outskirts of the valley where my guild hall is."

He sighed. "Hopefully you get there before Exeron does- now hurry!"

Makarov nodded his ackowledgement before jumping into the portal. Erza smiled at the portal mage. "Thank you for all your help." She, too plummeted into the portal. Solgad-O smiled widely before both he and the portal vanished in a flash of orange light.

Macao was left to wonder, "What the heck just happened?"

Wakaba shrugged. "Probably one of the weirdest disappearing acts we'll ever experience here."

...

Erza and Makarov both jumped out of a darker orange portal to find that they had appeared on top of the hill that overlooked the black guild hall. When Makarov saw the cage, a blazing aura began to form around him. Erza, however, tried to hold him back.

"We'll keep the element of surprise if we stay hidden."

_"From who, me?"_

They whirled around to see Exeron, along with a controlled Varion, Saladin, and Sonza.

Makarov glared at Exeron. "After all this time... you show your face now?"

Exeron chuckled maliciously. _"It's been a while, Makarov. You and your team may have arrested me before, but now, I have the upper hand. You cannot stop Shadow Mantra, whether you like it or not."_

Makarov glared harshly at the hooded man. "I'll be the judge of that."

Exeron sighed. _"Well, since the extra players are here, we may as well get this rumble underway."_

Erza glared at him. "What do you hope to achieve by this?"

Exeron gazed intensely at the Requip Mage. _"A beauty such as yourself would never understand... My beliefs in the Shadow Mantra are absolute. Anyone who stands in my way will perish."_

Makarov looked away with a smirk. "Because your plan worked so very well last time..."

Exeron appeared to have a tick mark on his head as he responded, _"Quit it!_

_"We all know this has to begin soon, so, let's._"

Prematurely, Varion fired a blast of dark energy at the duo. However, it disappeared into an orange magic circle, flying at Exeron. The cloaked man merely shrugged and smacked the burst of energy up, creating a black firework in the evening sky.

Solgad-O panted in exhaustion. _"Too close to my other self... to do... much else..."__  
><em>

Exeron smirked. _"You again... I'll have you completely with us soon."_

Solgad-B saw the signal and nodded to his partner. "They're here- it's time."

Terraneous smirked. "Awesome! Now we can kick their butts!"

The cage gradually disintegrated as Solgad-B nodded. "I'm going to re-fuse. Hold them here."

Terraneous nodded as his partner ran away. "Awesomesauce! **Terran**** Make: Mjollnir**!"**  
><strong>

The Fairy Tail group barely had time to react to the cage's disappearance to fight off the large, earthen hammer that the boy somehow wielded with ease. Elfman and Gray both decided to try and handle this one on their own.

"**Partial Takeover - Beast Arm: Stone Bull**!"

"**Ice Make: Hammer**!"

Both Elfman's arm and Gray's hammer struggled to hold back the force of the large, earthen hammer.

As the other Fairy Tail members tried to run after Solgad-B, Terraneous scowled. "Oh heck no! **Terran Make: Fenrir**!"

Instantly, several wolves made entirely of earth appeared in front of Fairy Tail. As Terraneous' amulet glowed a harsher black, the wolves all lunged at the person closest to them.

Unfortunately for the wolves, one such wizard happened to be Natsu with a lot of pent-up energy. One "**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" later and several piles of dirt lay in front of the pink-haired Fire Dragon.

Unfortunately for Cana, several different wolves all charged at her at once. "**Card Magic: Prayer's Fountain!" **Though several jets of water blasted many of the wolves into piles of dirt, many more wolves took their place.

"Just like the myth," Terraneous added, "my wolves bring about the apocalypse."

Several wolves targeted an unconscious Juvia and Solana.

Amadeus sighed as he dashed towards their prone forms. "Damsels in distress- I guess I really am in a fairy tale."

His baton began to glow in a white light as he spoke, **"Composer Magic: Tied Whole Notes!"**

As soon as he put up the barrier, several different wolves jumped at the shield, pawing and gnawing at it. Amadeus could feel a couple cracks begin to form on his shield.

"Dang it... **Composer Magic: Fermata**!" He drew a birdseye mark on top of both whole notes and the shield was reinforced. Unfortunately, it only attracted more attention to the large, glowing orb of light.

"I swear, these wolves are endless!" Amadeus complained as his barrier was completely surrounded by earth wolves.

Lucy wasn't faring much better. Sure, she had been able to summon Loke, but even a Lion has trouble against a pack of wolves.

As the Celestial Mage whipped another wolf around its muzzle and brought it to the ground, Lucy groaned. "We won't last long- there are too many of them!"

As the wolves surrounding them were bashed to the side by an **Iron Dragon Club**, Gajeel nodded at Lucy. "You're right, bunny-girl. We just need to help the guys get rid of Terraneous."

Loke looked to see Amadeus in trouble, and looked a little bit apprehensive. "Who the heck's the new guy?"

Gajeel smirked. "One of the best singers we got. Gihi!"

After a second, the wolves surrounding Amadeus' barrier began to fly off, slightly singed. Amadeus smiled.

"I swear, one day **Composer Magic:** **Trill**'s electric effect is not gonna save me, and then I'll be in a real jam." He moved slightly away from the unconscious girls and sighed, holding up his baton.

"**Conductor Magic: Eight-Part Entrance**!"

Cana was quickly getting tired, and running out of explosive cards. Every time she would destroy one, two more took their place. Suddenly, eight magic circles appeared under the wolf pack surrounding her. In a burst of light, a white musical staff with several quarter notes blasted out from each of the magic circles, disintegrating all of Cana's assailants. Amadeus merely waved at Cana with a smile. As Cana stared back at him, a card fell out of her tarot deck. As soon as she bent down to pick it up, she blushed deeply.

_"The sixth arcana... why?!_

...

Meanwhile, Terraneous still went blow-for-blow with his opponents.

"You're pretty awesome, yourselves," the nine-year-old spoke.

Elfman smirked at this. "Being awesome is so manly!"

Gray turned to the earthen mage. "What's it matter?"

Terraneous chuckled. "Awesomeness is everything!" He paused the background conversation to add, **"Terran Make: Laevateinn**!"

A gigantic, earthen sword appeared in his hands and he swung at Elfman, knocking him backwards, but not out. Gray tried to meet it with an "**Ice Make: Cold** **Excalibur!"**, but his ice blade was shattered by the kid's massive weapon. Gray was forced to his knees from all the energy he expended on the fight.

"So, what's your deal, short-stuff?"

Terraneous scowled before a reminiscent smile hit his face. "I just love this place. It respects me and my powers for what they are!"

Gray sighed. "I mean, if you're willing to risk your life first, be my guest, you idiot."

Terraneous paused at Gray's words. After a second, a tear started to fall from his eyes. "I thought you would get me, too!"

His earthen arm met Gray's chin not-so-gently and knocked him backwards. "I thought you would have the decency to respect your opponent!"

Gray looked up from the pummeling he was received to find a hateful glare directed at him. "But I guess not."

Terraneous looked at his necklace and grinned. "Torc of Brisingamen, help me with my ultimate spell! **Terran Make: **Jörmungandr****!"**  
><strong>

The glow on Terraneous' necklace intensified as a gigantic snake rose out of the dirt and slammed both Elfman and Gray back towards the group, greatly injured and low on magical energy. The wolves all suddenly disappeared, and the rest of the group faced the snake's insanely creepy visage.

"The heck is that?" Cana wondered.

Natsu grinned. "Who cares what it is? All I want to know it, does it burn?"

"**Fire Dragon ROAR**!" the breath attack would have hit the snake, if not for a blue portal that appeared in front of the earth serpent. An orange portal appeared over Cana's head. As tongues of flame instantly blasted from the magic circle, Amadeus grabbed Cana and jumped to the side, narrowly missing the inferno. They hit the ground a second later, and Amadeus sighed in relief.

Cana blinked, still trying to process that. "Did... did that just happen?"

Amadeus grinned. "Yes, due to the reason that Natsu is incredibly stupid."

The Fire Dragon shot an angry look at the Music mage, a tick mark on his head. "You wanna go, _Music Box_?"

Amadeus smirked. "Maybe another time. Trying to figure out how to destroy Shadow Mantra right now."

Natsu seethed in his anger before running with the other group to face the snake. After a few seconds, Cana cleared her throat. "You can stop holding me now."

Amadeus blushed slightly before chuckling. "Oh... sure." He let her out of his arms and they both stood up together.

"So..." Amadeus sighed. "Sorry about that."

Cana smirked. "It's really not a problem... I didn't mind too much." She then ran with the others to fight the snake, who was whipping its tail back and forth at an alarming speed.

There was suddenly a flash of golden light. As soon as the radiance faded, Amadeus growled- yes, I mean GROWLED- at the sight in front of him.

Terraneous was joined by Solgad, whose attire was now split down the middle- one half a light blue and one half a bright orange. His sword and eyes also matched these colors. Varion was next to him, wearing a smirk. Saladin seemed uneasy as he stood beside Exeron. Sonza, still under Exeron's control, stood beside the group as if they were long-lost allies.

Amadeus had a dark aura around him as he faced the group. "Alright, this is how it's going to work out. You give us back our guildmate or we're going to pummel you into oblivion. A smirk grew across his face. "We just might do that anyways."

Varion was about to unleash a devastating, witty retort, but Exeron cut her off by holding his hand in front of her. _"I highly doubt that. Now, I think it's about time for us to utterly and completely wipe your guild off the map."_

Amadeus still looked confident. "How do you plan to pull that off?"

Solgad smirked. "Foolish imbecile! Did you not think we would enter combat without a backup plan?"

Terraneous grinned. "Yeah! The seventh member of our crew is by far the awesomest of us all!"

Amadeus groaned. "Forgive me, but I'm tired and still not getting this."

Solgad groaned and looked away. "My point exactly, fair Earthenware."

Exeron smiled a wicked grin that made the music mage shudder ever-so-slightly as blue lightning appeared on his outstretched palm. _"I suggest you get Makarov and Erza from their prison in the woods out there, because the Guildmaster is comin' to take you down!"_

Amadeus' eyes widened in shock before he dashed away. Exeron chuckled.

"Furious Five, strike them down!"

They all vanished within a matter of seconds. Sonza disappeared at mach speed, Solgad vanished into an orange portal, Terraneous climbed on his serpentine creation, Saladin disappeared in a blast of golden light, and Varion equipped her Laxus Dreyar form and flashed away in a bolt of lightning.

Exeron smirked as his team entered the battle. His entire body became cloaked in blue lightning.

_"I may as well destroy everyone here..." _The cloaked man decided before he was cornered by a glaring Natsu.

"Hm. You're not going anywhere, wise guy."

Exeron grinned. _"Congratulations. You're my first victim!"_

They both charged each other, their fists glowing in fire and blue lightning, respectively.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron-**"

"_**Lightning Spirit's Voltic-**_"

"**Fist**!" Their attacks met, and both parties struggled to get the upper hand. Both Exeron and Natsu used their other hands with the same attack to strike, meeting each other once again. Neither person could get the edge, however.

Natsu grinned. "A Spirit Slayer? Never fought one of those before. Still, you make a good opponent."

Exeron "tched." _"Please, you haven't seen anything yet."_

Natsu smirked. "I hope so. Otherwise, it's no fun!"

The two Slayers' attacks finally could bear no more of the strain and the area around them exploded in fire and lightning energy. When the smoke cleared, both Exeron and Natsu still stood, farther away. Natsu grinned. "Time to show me what you've got, old man."

Exeron laughed menacingly. _"You asked for it!"_

They jumped at each other once again, their fists cloaked in their signature energies.

...

Terraneous now faced Mirajane, who was trying to get away from her opponent.

"Please... I'm no threat..." She spoke softly.

Terraneous laughed. "You're joking, right? I can totally sense an awesome amount of power inside of you. Why hide it away?"

Mirajane looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

Terraneous facepalmed with his regular arm. "Of course I can't understand, if you don't tell me!"

Mirajane glared at him, though her expression still showed fear. "Why should I tell the likes of you?"

Terraneous smirked. "**Terran Make - Gungnir**!" Several three-pointed spears surrounded a startled Mirajane, hovering in a circle. "I'm going to kill you if you don't!"

One second later, the earthen spears all shattered, broken by a metal arm.

Mira smiled hopefully at her savior. "Elfman!"

The "manly" Strauss had transformed his arm into "**Beast Arm: Iron Bull."**

"A Man doesn't let anyone touch his sister!"

Terraneous frowned before a childish smirk appeared on his face. "So, you want to armwrestle, do you?"

Elfman's expression transformed into a childish grin. "Any sort of Manly competition is fine with me!"

A table formed of earth arose from the ground as both Terraneous and Elfman put their transformed arms on the table. Mira sweatdropped. "Oh my... this is a strange turn of events..."

"Awesome! On three!" Terraneous stipulated. "One..."

"Two..." Elfman grinned.

"Three!" They both yelled in unison as Mira looked on in anticipation.

...

Amadeus sprinted up the hill, the cage where Erza and Makarov were being kept was made out of solid ice, reinforced by blue lightning. Amadeus scowled. _"So that's how they haven't escaped."_

Just as he was about to reach it, he was smacked from behind by a purple-coated fist. As Amadeus turned around to look at his adversary, he saw Sonza, staring at him emotionlessly.

Amadeus scowled. "Damn you, Exeron... taking control of a kid, no less."

Sonza jumped at him at enhanced speed, calling out, "**Sonic Dragon Silver Claw**!"

He was barely able to deflect the knee attack with his baton, which transformed into a katana in the nick of time.

Of course, this left him open. Sonza called out, "**Sonic Dragon ROAR**!"

At close range, the attack was twice as deadly, and Amadeus flew backwards, clutching his ears. When the attack slowed down, Amadeus glowered at the Dragon Slayer.

"Listen, Sonza. I know you're in there somewhere. I'm your music teacher, remember?"

Sonza's eyes flashed green for a fraction of a second before he dashed up to Amadeus and slammed him backwards into the cage. Though both mages were instantly shocked by the electrical aura, only Amadeus cried out in pain.

Sonza gained a malicious grin as all traces of green disappeared from his eyes. Makarov couldn't bear to see his children hurt one another, and looked away, stricken with grief. Erza just stared at the conflict, upset and stunned by the turn of events.

...

Lucy, Loke, Gray, and Cana were all trying to get an attack in on Solgad, but the Portal Mage just kept reflecting their attacks back at them. Even when an occasional attack got through, Solgad slashed through the attack with his sword.

Gray felt upset after dodging one of Cana's explosive cards reflected back at him. "Damn! We need Erza or another close-range combatant who can actually hit this guy!"

Solgad chuckled. "That would be a waste of time. How many people enjoy stabbing themselves with their own sword?"

Loke frowned. "This is gonna be a tough fight! How are we supposed to beat a guy who can reflect our every move?"

Loke charged in for a Regulus-powered punch, but his fist fell through yet another portal and ended up clocking Lucy on the side of the head, throwing her back several feet. Loke was instantly guilt-stricken. "No... princess... I failed you..."

Loke disappeared in a puff of smoke, tears brimming from his eyes. Cana groaned. "Great... it's just us two against them..."

Gray's brows knotted in concentration. "But what the hell are we supposed to do?"

...

Saladin looked nervous, trying not to be found by anyone. Of course, that didn't work, as Team Shadow Gear came upon his strange figure.

"I suppose you want to fight -huhuhuhuhu-?"

All three of them sweatdropped.

"What's so funny?" Jet and Droy both asked, before glaring at each other.

Saladin shrugged. "The source of my -huhuhuhuhu- power forces -huhuhuhuhu- my own emotions to -huhuhuhuhuhu- expand. So, I keep myself -huhuhuhuhu- positive to help prevent -huhuhuhuhu- -"

His face turned completely dark. "depression."

If Team Shadow Gear was confused before, now they were completely perplexed.

"So... you're manic-depressive?" Levy asked. Saladin's face lit up completely at "manic" before falling again at "depressive."

"You could say that, I guess." He said sadly.

Jet and Droy didn't understand what was going on, but Levy smirked.

"Come on, Shadow Gear! Let's put him out of his misery!"

Saladin nodded at her statement as his lacrima began to glow blue. "I guess I can give you a fight." He fired several beams of blue energy at the team. While Jet evaded them with his astonishing speed and Levy conjured **Solid Script: Shield** to block them, Droy was hit by one and immediately started crying.

"I- I don't know why I'm so sad!"

Levy sighed. "This is gonna be one of the weirdest battles, period."

Both Jet and Droy chorused, "For sure!", even though Droy was still crying completely.

...

Varion swooped down as an arc of lightning to slam into Gajeel, who twisted back to avoid the strike. As Varion returned to her normal self and disengaged her Laxus requip, Gajeel glared at her.

"What are you supposed to be, a copykitten?"

Varion glared at him. "Please, tin man, it took me years to perfect this technique. Don't mock it!"

Gajeel grinned. "Gihi! I guess I'll just knock some sense into ya! **Iron Dragon Club**!"

As he threw his pole-arm at her, Varion grinned.

"**Mage Reserve Requip: Jose Porla**!"

Her hair shortened slightly and gained a reddish-black tint, as her eyes shifted to green. She then jumped away from the beam and swung her arm downwards. "**Dark Pulse**!"

A wave of black energy flew at Gajeel as he spun out of the way, scowling.

"What's the big deal, using my old guildmaster's powers?"

Her dark grin widened. "Would you rather I used Levy's?"

Gajeel glared at her. "Okay, I've had enough of you!" He ran at her, charging an **Iron Dragon Sword**. However, just as he was about to strike her, Varion transformed into a perfect replica of Levy, height and all. Gajeel instantly stopped his attack, freezing in midair and falling to the ground.

Varion giggled in Levy's voice before using **Solid Script: Backblast **to throw Gajeel several meters away.

Gajeel glared at her. _"Damn it. I can't even hurt this freak when she looks exactly like Levy! What the hell's wrong with me?!"_

...

A man in a black hood saw all of these fights simultaneously from inside the guild hall through Lacrima vision. He focused mostly on Terraneous' childish match, despite being the least interesting, and nodded solemnly.

"Soon enough, Fairy Tail, I will reclaim what is rightfully mine..."

A curl of shock-white hair fell over his right, blue eye as he clenched his fist.

"Soon..."

...

**SO! Please don't kill me for the second cliffhanger in a row! *bows to the floor, begging.***

**Still, I hope you liked this extra-long chapter, and I hope the fight scenes were satisfactory. :)**

**Amadeus: *dark aura* I thought I was the main character! Why are you trying to kill me?**

**Me: *pales, hides behind laptop* I'm not... okay?**

**...**

**In any case, I've also decided on one more thing: I'mma give you guys a small story prompt every other chapter, from now on! My mind has too many ideas and I've barely got time to update this story every so often, so why not? :D**

**Story Prompt No. 1:**

**I've seen so many stories about how Natsu was raised by Acnologia instead of Igneel. But, what if Gray was, instead, taken in by the black dragon of the apocalypse due to his pure hate for Deliora and his desire for revenge? It would certainly play out interestingly if Gray was first an enemy of Fairy Tail, and not a member.**

**But, of course, that's just an idea. A STORY IDEA. Thanks for reading. :)**

**...**

**Seriously, though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully. I'll have part two of Battle Hymn up sometime this week. :D**

**Until next time,**

**-E.D.**


	7. Battle Hymn in F Major, Second Movement

**Whoo! Back for another awesome chapter!**

**Terraneous: What's awesome? TELL ME!**

**Me:... Maybe later.**

**Terraneous: *sulks and walks away.***

**Me: *Sighs.* In any case, here goes. **

**Oh wait REVIEWS! Dang. Almost forgot.**

**To LucyxHappy: I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! I hope this one lives up to it. :)**

**To Scorpio: *rubs back of my head sheepishly* Yeah... I usually try and keep myself free of spelling mistakes, but I was in a rush. I'll try not to do that again. :P Also, more about Exeron's magic will be revealed this chapter.**

**The Musical Wizard**

**Chapter 7: Battle Hymn in F Major: Second Movement**

**...**

Elfman and Terraneous both used their arm strength to push against the other person's hand. Both of their faces seemed strained from the effort they were putting forth. It was a close match. One second, Elfman would be pushing Terraneous' arm to the left. The next, Terraneous countered and moved his own arm rightward.

Mirajane could only stare in anticipation.

After a second, Elfman grinned. "A Man reveals his true power midway into the fight!"

Slowly but surely, Terraneous' hand moved closer and closer to the table. The boy grimaced. "No... no... nononononono!"

Terraneous pushed back with all his might. His amulet began to glow black and Terraneous' earthen arm doubled in size.

**"Earthen** **Fist - Megingjord**!" The super-sized arm slowly fought back and, after a second, forced Elfman's hand to the table.

"Yes!" The boy cheered, elated, as Elfman glared at him.

"A Man doesn't take defeat sitting down!"

Elfman jumped over the table and punched Terraneous in the face, sending the Earth mage soaring backwards. The kid returned a fierce glare at him as he landed.

"**Terran Make - Gleipnir**!" A rope of earth wrapped itself around Elfman. No matter how much Elfman struggled, the "rope" wouldn't break. Terraneous then turned to Mirajane, smirking maliciously.

"Now... will you tell me why you don't want to use your power?"

Mira almost broke down. "Please... I don't want to relive it again!"

Terraneous groaned. "Emotional sob stories are not awesome."

"**Terran Make - Gungnir**!" Several three-pointed spears appeared next to Mirajane and all simultaneously rocketed towards her. Mira cowered in fear as Elfman cried out.**  
><strong>

Suddenly, it appeared like time had frozen. The earth spears dropped to the floor, shattering, as Terraneous was covered in a dark aura. He screamed as the dark energy encased him in a black, metallic, faceless bodysuit. Mira began to panic.

_"I expected him to be here, but not having this much power." _

The now-automaton nodded in greetings to the two Strauss siblings before dashing away at a frantic pace.

As Elfman saw his sister freak out, he looked distraught. "What's wrong, sis?"

Mira looked down, her emotions conflicted as to whether to tell him or not. "Th... there's something I have to tell you... Something important... The one who did this to your opponent is..."

... **(And the Oscar for most cliffhangers goes to me...)**

After a second, Sonza let Amadeus drop to the floor, thoroughly electrocuted. Amadeus groaned as Sonza put his foot on Amadeus' head, pushing it against the ground.

"Master Exeron ordered me to dispose of you," Sonza spoke for the first time since his brainwashing, "and I shall not fail him."

Amadeus looked at the cage next to him with an "are-you-kidding-me" sort of expression. "Your lightning empress armor doesn't block you from this lightning?"

Erza nodded. "It's stronger than even Laxus'; I can't get through it."

Sonza smirked. "That's because Exeron's training came from an amazing source."

Makarov turned away. "I know the story well..."

Amadeus sighed. "Then would you mind explaining?"

Makarov nodded. "As you should both know, all forms of magic stem from the One Magic- whether it is good or evil, no one else knows. However, each type of magic was created by someone. Dragons created Dragon Slaying Magic and Gods created God Slaying Magic- but humans are responsible for the rest. Even Celestial Spirit magic was first harnessed by humans.

"As such, one of the first great wizards, Schetimal, began a tradition that has lasted to this very day- the first user of every type of magic, after their death, would be immortalized, as a Spirit, or Avatar, of that element. Those who were worthy enough to find the Spirit were taught by that Avatar the ways of Spirit Slaying- some of the most powerful magic in the known world. I suspect Exeron has been hiding his true power all this time."

Amadeus sweatdropped. "And you waited until now to tell the story, why?"

Sonza, feeling bored, suddenly jumped in with a "**Sonic Dragon Silver Claw**!" and his kick catapulted Amadeus into the trunk of an oak tree near the cage.

"It won't matter. You're about to die anyways."

Amadeus panted. _"Man, that last attack really knocked the wind out of me... I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up." _He then put on a determined expression at his friend-turned-foe.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Sonza. I still don't. Don't make me do this."

Sonza chuckled as he dashed towards him at supersonic speed, his fist already glowing in waves of energy. "Do what? You're powerless without this!" Instantly, Amadeus found his grandmother's baton in Sonza's hands. Amadeus freaked out. "No! Give that back right this instant!"

Sonza looked evilly upon the boy. "Awww, poor Amadeus can't use conductor magic without his baton. I guess you wouldn't mind, then, if I did _this!_"

as he spoke the last word, Sonza, using all of his dragon strength, tossed the baton away. Amadeus' precious baton flew off into the distance, disappearing into the endless blue sky.

As Sonza appeared satisfied, Amadeus was shocked. Makarov couldn't believe what Exeron had made Amadeus' friend- trainee, even- do. "_Curse that Exeron and his damned mind control!"__  
><em>

Erza couldn't bear to watch any longer and turned her head away.

Amadeus was still trying to process what had just happened. His baton- his final memento of his grandmother- just disappeared. After a second, his head sank, anger starting to crescendo within him.**  
><strong>

"Do... do you have any idea what you've just done?"

Sonza smirked. "Yup... and I loved every second of it."

Amadeus shook his head. "I don't mean that." His menacing gaze shifted back over to Sonza's void eyes.

"I mean that you've clearly underestimated me."

He then began to glow in a violet energy as two magic circles appeared- one above and one below him.

Sonza's eyes widened. "What the hell is this?"

A violet beam of light shot out between the two magic circles, temporarily enshrouding him in light. As soon as the beam was gone, Amadeus' appearance had completely changed.

"**Let Composer Magic flow through my veins and script my own destiny. Enable the hidden power of Rondo Form**!"

He now stood in an indigo-colored tuxedo with a white bowtie, silver cummerbund, and a top hat with an eighth note symbol embroidered on it. Amadeus sighed.

"May I just say, my friend, you asked for a beatdown."

Sonza countered by running at him with a **Mach Fist** charged. Amadeus chuckled. "Allow me to show you why you don't mess with me."

He then let his magic aura loose- a silver aura that hovered around him, forming five argent-tinted magic circles- one around each limb and one around his torso.

"**Composer Magic Secret Art - Magnum Opus**!"

The magic circles all glowed, forming a larger, silver avatar of the music mage around him. Amadeus chuckled as he blocked Sonza's assault by slugging him with a megaton-force punch. The Sonic Dragon Slayer flew back into the cage, where he was zapped by Exeron's own energy. As Sonza collapsed, Amadeus' avatar jumped over to the cage where Erza and Makarov were being held. When Amadeus first tried to touch the cage, he quickly moved his hand back and wrung it out. After a second, though, he jumped before chopping his arm, in the air, cutting a diagonal slice through the cage. As a large chunk of the ice cage fell away, Amadeus' avatar faded and the music mage dropped to the ground, clutching his right arm.

Erza and Makarov started to rush towards him, but Amadeus shook his head. "Go! I'll join you as soon as I can!" He shouted. Both nodded and ran off to help their guild as Amadeus slowly fell to the ground, his energy spent both physically and magically.

...

The Portal Mage was still causing Cana and Gray many different problems. For one, Cana had run out of ammunition, and was stuck trying to find a different way to strike the portal mage.

Cana narrowed her eyes. "Gray, there's something I just figured out."

Gray groaned, narrowly sidestepping a reflection of his own **Ice Make - Lance.** "Well, it's about damn time that one of us did!"

Cana rolled her eyes before adding, "Every portal he creates is a standard size. If we have a large enough blast radius-"

Gray smirked. "I have a better idea- I'll get him off-balance, so he can't portal anymore!"

Cana was a little skeptical. "Portal is a verb now? And how are you supposed to make him slip and strike him at the same time?"

Gray smirked. "Leave that to me. **Ice Make - Floor**!"

Instantly, the floor froze over, and Solgad's portals could not stop it. The portal mage just looked a bit astounded.

"Though we are enemies, your ingenuity impresses me. That's one of the first times that anyone's gotten past my defenses."

Gray smirked. "It won't be the last! **Ice Make - Knuckle**!"

From the frozen terrain under Solgad, a barrage of ice fists erupted upwards faster than he could counter. Solgad was launched upwards, flipping in the air before he smirked. He fired one portal at the ground and one just above Gray. Before Gray, could react, Solgad fell through the portal and was about to barrel into Gray's head before he was stopped, grabbed by a gigantic hand.

_**"Stay away from my**_** children!"** Makarov boomed, already in Titan form as he tossed the portal mage away. Solgad didn't have time to react and slammed into the ground, falling unconscious. Makarov shrank back down to his normal size as Cana and Gray both smiled.

"You okay, Gramps?" Gray asked.

Makarov nodded solemnly. "Indeed I am. However, this battle is far from over."

As if on cue, the metallic-plated Terraneous jumped into the clearing, aiming for Makarov with his fist. Makarov's own hand grew to an enormous size as he tried to deflect the metal man. As soon as the metal suit made contact with the guild master, the dark aura shifted off of Terraneous. Black metal began to encase the guild master's arm as Terraneous collapsed to the floor, his purpose served.

Metal plating continued to overcome the guild master before it was frozen in place by a ring of white light.

"I think that... should help you guys." Solana panted, though still keeping her signature sunny grin as the magic circle in front of her drained her energy.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered as she latched onto Gray, who tumbled to the floor.

"Juvia, no, get off me!"

Juvia only snuggled closer in to the Ice Make mage as Cana smirked.

"Ah, young love..."

Makarov looked at his left forearm, which was now completely encased in black metal. The guild master sighed.

"I don't think I'll be too much help to you in this battle, my children."

Solana looked to the guild master, a confused, wide-eyed expression on her face as the **Solar Orbit** spell finally finished casting and the magic circle vanished. "Why is that?"

The master sighed. "Even though you kept the metal from overtaking me, it's kept me from moving my arm. And, until we find the user of that magic and take him out, I can't even make my full Titan Form or use Fairy Law."

Cana, shocked, added, "Then we're all..."

"-on our own." Gray finished.

...

The white-haired man inside the guild hall slammed his fist on the table. "Damn that light girl! That's the first time anyone's countered my magic!"

His eyes narrowed, his mouth contorting into a low scowl.

"Mark my words, Fairy Tail. You will regret your interference."

...

Gajeel was getting more and more frustrated with himself.

"I can't... hurt... this girl..." He mumbled as Varion fired a **Solid Script - Tsunami **at the Iron Dragon Slayer, the rush of water sending him catapulting back.

Varion laughed at Gajeel's plight. "What, can't hurt the one you loooooooove?"

"Shut your trap!" Gajeel returned.

Varion took on a thinking pose. "OR is it just that you feel guilty for hurting her so much when you were in Phantom Lord?"

Gajeel glared at her, still not on the offensive. "I said to quit your yapping!"

Varion smirked. "I have it, don't I?"

"It matters not." A new voice rang through the clearing. Varion turned around, only to be shocked by Erza, wearing her Lightning Empress Armor. Varion could barely stand.

"You really think you can take down Titania, copykitten?" Gajeel taunted.

Varion glared at him. "I'm sure I can! **Mage Reserve Requip - Jellal Fernandes**!"

Her hair turned a deep blue and shortened as a tattoo appeared over her eye.

Gajeel "tched." "Come on. Even I know you shouldn't have done that."

Varion looked back to Erza, who had a murderous expression in her eyes. She lifted her head up, showing a tear falling from her good eye.

"You dare disrespect the dead?!"

Varion looked like a deer in the headlights as Erza requipped into her Purgatory Armor in anger, a malicious aura surrounding her. Just as she jumped up and was about to strike the girl, she was stopped by Gajeel's Iron Dragon Sword.

Erza glared at Gajeel. "What are you doing, Gajeel?" She thundered.

Gajeel muttered a "Hm" before motioning over to Varion, who had already collapsed from sheer terror. Erza sighed as she returned to her Heart Kreuz armor.

Gajeel grinned. "Gihi! You'd think they'd make the bad guys a little tougher to beat, right?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, !- Look out!" she was interrupted as both she and Gajeel jumped to the side, just in time to dodge a flying Natsu, which slammed directly into a tree trunk.

"Hey! No fair, using such cheap tactics!" The salmon-haired Salamander complained.

Erza looked to see a frightening sight. Exeron had removed his cloak, revealing light blue, glowing, lightning tattoos all around his well-built figure. His eyes had shifted from a bright orange to an electric blue. He only wore tattered black pants, though his aura seemed to cover him with blue electricity.

_"You act like I _wouldn't _want to beat you."_

Natsu glared at him as he, Erza, and Gajeel all took fighting stances.

Exeron chuckled as his electric blue aura exploded around him, creating a swirling barrier of static electricity.

_"You couldn't beat me if you tried!"_ Exeron stated.

Erza requipped into her Adamantine Armor, glaring at their new opponent.

"Don't be so sure. We're Fairy Tail wizards, and we're not giving up so easily!"

Natsu and Gajeel nodded at her words before the three of them rushed Exeron's barrier.

As soon as Erza reached Exeron's barrier, Erza put up the shields of her Adamantine armor on each side. As soon as she reached the barrier, she cringed at the sheer force that Exeron was giving the spiral barrier.

"Alright, the one behind me, take my shields so I can fight him!"

Gajeel nodded and grabbed the shields, struggling under the pressure. Erza jumped into the fight and requipped into her Black Wing armor, swooping at Exeron. The Spirit Slayer grinned before breathing in.

"**_Lightning Spirit's_-**"

As soon as Erza was in range, he yelled, "_**Howl**!_"

He let loose a gigantic burst of electrical energy from his mouth. Since Erza's shields were already in use, it was all she could do to requip into her flight armor and dash out of the way. However, despite her speed, the breath attack snagged her leg. Erza fell to the floor, clutching her leg in pain. She glared at Ezeron, who only smirked.

_"My lightning has the power to temporarily paralyze anyone it hits, in addition to the pain. Although it does take some of the fun out of it, it's quite an asset in fighting."_

As Exeron moved in closer to her, he was met with a smack in the face by an **Iron Dragon Club**. Exeron flew to the side of he barrier, grunting in dissatisfaction. Gajeel retracted his hand before wringing it out slightly. "Damn... just touching him burns me!"

Exeron laughed inside Gajeel's head, causing him to growl in annoyance. _"Don't you know your facts? Lightning can reach up to five times the temperature of the sun."_

Natsu jumped over Gajeel and attacked, yelling "**Fire Dragon Sword Horn**!" trying to headbutt Exeron. The Spirit Slayer just chuckled. "You never learn, do you?"

He held his hands out and called out, "**Lightning Spirit's Mighty Surge**!" A wave of electrical energy shot out towards Natsu before being instantly redirected towards Erza, who was now wearing her Purgatory Armor. Her sword was sticking into the ground, so the wave of energy redirected towards the sword before dissipating into the earth.

Exeron sighed in consternation. _"Well then..." _He was struck by Natsu's fiery head, causing him to fly out of the barrier, which soon dissipated. Exeron scowled at the group.

_"It's not over yet, Fairy Tail! If my calculations are right, then I'm about to destroy you all!"_

Natsu scowled at him. "What's that supposed to mean, you cheater?"

Erza's paralysis had worn off, so she grabbed her sword out of the ground and took a battle stance once again.

_"This."_

A dark blast of energy shot out from the guild hall, directly at Exeron. Exeron let his aura flare out slightly. The dark blast got completely absorbed into his aura like drops of black dye, slowly seeping and spreading throughout his aura, which receded into him. Exeron closed his eyes.

_"Prepare to meet your doom!"_

As soon as his eyes opened, they were stained a dark blue. His now azure-colored aura exploded as the magical pressure coming off of him doubled.

_**"Black Lightning Avatar Mode!"**_

His tattoos were all recolored into the darker blue, and bolts of electricity arced around his limbs.

Natsu could only growl.

Gajeel smirked at the prospect of a tough opponent.

"This is gonna be fun." he asserted.

... **(We interrupt this epic battle for some comic relief.)**

Team Shadow Gear's battle with Saladin had only gotten more nonsensical.

Firstly, they were now all sobbing uncontrollably as Saladin recounted his backstory.

"They said I- I had only a few years to live..." He commented, "I didn't know what to do with my life... then... the guild master gave me my lacrima, Lackey... Say Hi, Lackey..."

The lacrima pulsed white once before Saladin began to sob again. "Lackey saved me so many times- it's glorious!"

The others were crying uncontrollably.

"That's so sad!" Levy exclaimed.

"We agree with you, Levy," the others chorused.

Suddenly, they all became best friends.

"We're all nakama, right?" Saladin asked with a smile.

Team Shadow Gear answered, "Aye, sir!"

Then they were all awkward, and turned away from each other, refusing to speak. Levy twiddled her thumbs. Jet and Droy paced anxiously. Saladin twirled Lackey around distractedly.

Then they were suddenly forced to be truthful.

Jet and Droy called out, "We know Levy will never fall for us, but we love her anyways!"

Levy added, "I really don't know what I feel at this point... I only have a crush..." She stuttered as she tried to resist telling the whole truth.

Saladin just sighed. "Exeron's in control of my mind right now, and I wish you guys would knock me out."

Team Shadow Gear looked at him, flabbergasted as Saladin held his truthful stare.

"What? I've had enough." He said with a straight face.

Then they were instantly drowsy. Jet and Droy yawned. "We're going to sleep now, Levy." They both called out.

Levy lay back on the floor with a sigh. "Sleep does sound good right about now..."

Saladin promptly fell down on the floor, knocked out.

Team Shadow Gear all opened their eyes, as Saladin was asleep, Lackey glowing with an image of a cloud in tune with Saladin's rising and falling chest.

Levy sweatdropped. "That... was the weirdest thing I've ever done..."

Jet and Droy both nodded. They then all turned around to hear calls of "Jet!" "Levy!" "Droy!"

A weary Lucy, along with Cana, Gray, Juvia, Solana, and Makarov all ran their way. Levy and the others dashed off to meet them. "Lu-chan!" "Levy, wait for me!"

As they met, an explosion of dark blue energy into the air far away alerted them that something was wrong. Makarov looked away with a scowl.

"Natsu... is in a lot of trouble."

Cana nodded. "Come on, then. Let's get a move on!"

As they dashed away, Saladin smiled in his sleep. "Thank you..." He mumbled in between snores.

... **(AAAaaaaaaand we're back!)**

Erza grabbed her Adamantine Shields back, in case of another powerful attack. Natsu and Gajeel both flanked Exeron, charging in with their signature attacks.

"**Fire Dragon Talon**!"**  
><strong>

"**Iron Dragon Club**!"

Each of these attacks was respectively caught or blocked by Exeron with one arm as he smirked.

Unexpectedly, Elfman jumped into the fight with a punch from his **Stone Bull **arm and a cry of "Maaaaan!" However, Exeron flipped, kicking Elfman backwards, then threw Gajeel into Natsu and smirked at Erza.

_"Not even your foolish shields can protect you from my ultimate power!"_

Erza glared back at him. "Even so... we'll never give in!"

"That's right! We're Fairy Tail!" Natsu piped up as he struggled to rise.

Gajeel grinned. "I think I sorta get what you're talking about now."

Natsu looked at him frustratedly. "Well, it's about time!"

Gajeel groaned. "Shut it, pyro."

Erza glowered at Exeron. "Why are you on this hopeless crusade? And what is this... "Shadow Mantra" you follow?"

He chuckled. "_If only you'd realized sooner... Shadow Mantra is the codename for our guildmaster... And he should be arriving any time now_."

Elfman gave an exhausted nod to the others. "A Man regroups to fight the bigger threat!"

Erza looked to the others. "Elfman's right! We have to go help them!"

Exeron smirked. _"Oh, you're not going anywhere! **Blac****k Lightning Avatar's Electric Barrier**!"_

A similar, spiralling barrier surrounded the group of five, the walls brimming to full with dark blue lightning that arced out of control.

Natsu glared at Exeron. "You ready, Gajeel?"

Gajeel scoffed. "Fine, Salamander."

"**Iron Dragon-****  
><strong>

"**Fire Dragon-**"**  
><strong>

**"ROAR!"**

Exeron countered with his, "_**Black Lightning Avatar's Ferocious Howl**_!" Just as with the barrier, lightning zapped everyone, out of control. A couple of bolts hit Elfman and he went to the ground, completely paralyzed.

Though it seemed they were evenly matched, Exeron's breath attack began to force its way through.

As Exeron's howl moved closer and closer to the two Dragon Slayers, Erza put up her shields to block the worst of the attack. Even with the combined might of Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel, the breath attack still pushed them back, almost to the barrier.

Exeron smirked. _"You thought wrong when you though you could beat me. I'm just now getting fired up!"_

As Natsu was complaining about Exeron stealing his catchphrase, Erza looked concernedly towards one of the walls.

_"Wherever you are out there, be safe." _She thought towards her nakama.

...

As the group led by Cana ran towards the blue beam of light, they were stopped by Mirajane.

"Please! You can't get any closer!" She called out.

Makarov frowned. "What is the problem, my child?"

Mira looked scared out of her mind as he turned to Makarov. "I can feel it. _He's_ about to make an entrance."

Makarov scowled. "So it was his Inverse Takeover magic that rendered my arm immobile... I should have known."

Everyone else looked at them with a degree of awkwardness. Lucy asked, "Who is _he_?"

A dark pillar of light erupted from the guild hall as a lone figure hovered, ablaze in dark energy. He settled to the ground close to the group and smirked.

"Welcome. Fairy Tail..." he then took off his cloak to reveal his blue eyes and white hair. "It's been far too long."

Mirajane narrowed her eyes, putting on a brave face. "Uncle Johann..."

...

**I am the self-proclaimed master of cliffhangers. Anyone object? No? Alright then.**

**Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**Some little easter eggs about the characters I've introduced to you so far:**

**-Amadeus is Mozart's middle name; Allegro is a musical tempo. His middle name is Souza, after John Philip Souza, composer of, among other things, "Stars and Stripes Forever."**

**-Sonza Elegius' name derives from the latin root for sonic, "son" and ends like a musical term, "cadenza." Elegius comes from "elegy," another term for a musical composition.**

**-Solara's name comes from the latin root for sun, "sol." (and also the Spanish word for sun).**

**-Terraneous' name is a fusion of "terrain" and "instantaneous." His magic is all based on items from Nordic mythology.**

**-Solgad is an entire reference to the _Portal _video game series (I don't own that, for all you sticklers.): his powers, his coloration, even his name- which is an anagram of the AI from portal, GLaDOS (because one can't exactly anagram Chell- Lelch just sounds disgusting.)**

**-Exeron's name and overpowered skill set is based on one of the current strongest cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card came - Evilswarm Exciton Knight (Which I happen to own).**

**-Varion is based on the latin root for changing- "vari".**

**-Saladin was just because I was stuck on names. He was a sultan of Egypt, though, if you wanted something interesting.**

**-Johann Strauss was a famous 19th century composer, who, among other things, composed the Blue Danube Waltz.**

**-The master wizard we see only in flashbacks in this chapter, Schemital, is an anagram of "Alchemist."**

**...**

**Know that you know my secrets, I'll be out- feel free to leave your thoughts on my writing, the plot, my portrayal of characters, even my rapid use of cliffhangers... but if you flame, I will send Exeron out for your head- in Dark Lightning Avatar Mode!**

**...**

**Until next time (The Third and Final Movment),**

**-E.D.**


	8. Battle Hymn in F Major, Final Movement

**Sooo... in light of the past few chapters, I PROMISE that I won't have any cliffhangers in this chapter.**

**No, this is where the battles get infinitely more epic, where the... well, I guess you'll just have to see. :P**

**Reviews:**

**To LightandDarkHeart: Fortunately for you, said cliffhangers will be resolved this chapter. Also, thank you. I (semi-)pride myself on the comedy I put into these chapters. In addition, one more tidbit: Rondo form is an actual musical style- where the chorus of a song is repeated, with a verse in between: ABACA. Just a little bit of information.**

**To Monkey D. Bully (Guest): Wow. I get all the interesting guest names. However, if you intend to bully monkeys, do it elsewhere. I must ask, though: on a scale of One to Natsu, how "fired up" are you for this chapter?**

**... Alright, ****_now _****let's roll!**

**Chapter 8: Battle Hymn in F Major, Final Movement**

**...**

Johann looked distractedly at the group assembled in front of him. "I assume you're here to try and stop me or something?"

Gray glared at him. "Don't act like you're on top of the world or anything, you jerk."

Johann smirked. "Well, I suppose Mira or Makarov could tell you just about why I'm the guild master of one of the most powerful dark guilds out there... but first, let me explain what I can do. Who wants to be the first to witness my abilities?"

Makarov retorted, "No one _wants _to see whatever you have to offer!"

Mira glared right at him. "Stop fighting us and just go back to prison, uncle!"

Johann laughed lightly at her comment. "As if you can stop me. You're the one that's most susceptible to my tricks, or have you forgotten?"

Mira stepped back, embarrassed, as Johann continued. "The reason people call me the "Shadow Mantra" is because I can enslave practically anyone's mind to join my cause... and I taught Exeron everything he knows."

Lucy was aghast. "What sort of magic can do that?"

Johann put on a creepy expression. "Inverse Takeover Magic... an excellent asset for a perverted soul like mine."

All the girls immediately shied away from him (except for Juvia, who clung even closer to Gray).

Johann paused for a second, then blushed as he called out, "That's not what I meant! Perverted means twisted or corrupted! It doesn't have to mean having a sexual inclination..."

He sighed. "Stupid connotation..." he mumbled.

Solana looked at him. "Then how was I able to break your magic so easily?"

Johann finally notice her and his mouth curved into an angry grimace. "You! I'll have you know that you're the one who prevented my easy victory. If I had Makarov, you all would have been crushed."

Makarov grinned. "Can't cast Dark Fairy Law without me, huh?"

A tick mark appeared on Johann's head. "Don't anger me as such!"

He then turned to Juvia, all anger transmuted into an evil grin. "I guess you'll be on my side first... I can sense a dark jealousy and resentment building inside of you for all the times that anyone else has interacted with 'your Gray-sama.' " He used air quotes on the last part. The water mage was stunned. "H... How did you know that about me?"

Johann chuckled. "A magician never reveals his secrets. Now, if you'll excuse me... **Inverse Takeover Magic - Opressor Soul**!"

A dark blast of energy flew straight at Juvia, who only looked on fearfully. However, at the last second, Gray pushed her out of the way, at the same time being overtaken by the darkness.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled.

"No, Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled, in tears.

Gray was immediately overtaken by the dark aura. The next time he looked up, his eyes were entirely covered in black energy and his entire body radiated a black aura. Gray grinned evilly. "Time for you all to meet with the cold fangs of destiny!"

Gray flipped back beside Johann as he called out, " **Dark ****Ice Make - Razor Shuriken**!" Dark, razor-sharp blades of ice rained down on the group of Fairy Tail members.

Solana, feeling a little more than upset, yelled, "**Sun Magic - Solar Flare**!" A gigantic arc of fire blasted from a magic circle in front of her that melted each of the ice blades.

Johann glared at Solana as the rest of the Fairy Tail group moved back from his sharp gaze.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves, girl."

Solana grinned. "I get that a lot."

...

_"This is impossible! There's no way he could be this strong!" _Natsu thought as he witnessed Exeron simultaneously pushing back Gajeel, Elfman, and his own attacks, all whlle retaining the barrier around him.

Exeron smirked. _"Aww... is this all the power that Fairy Tail has to offer? I expected more from you!"_

He punched the floor, and a magic circle appeared all around the barrier. "_**Black Lightning Avatar's Secret Art - Voltic Maelstrom!"**_

The floor of the dome was instantly overtaken with a powerful electric charge. Everyone within the wall was hit by the attack. Barely anyone could stand after the attack had gone through. Exeron was panting lightly, but grinned at his handiwork.

_"So far, this has been to easy. Where is Laxus or Mystogan? Perhaps they'd be more of a challenge..."_

"You have other problems to worry about now!"

Exeron turned his head at the voice disengagedly before his eyes widened. There was Erza, in her Lightning Empress armor, but it was now completely colored blue.

Exeron looked strangely at the scene. _"Out of all the manly, capable men that could have survived the brunt of my onslaught, the beautiful woman survives." _He put his head in his hands, sighing. _"Fairy Tail continues to simultaneously follow and repeal gender stereotypes..."_

Erza glared at him. "My armor has now been changed - it can absorb even your lightning!"

Exeron's eyes widened. _"That... that is impossible. Only one place I know had the ability to make constantly evolving armor..."_

His expression turned dark. _"Those fools at Heart Kreuz have given you this?"_

Erza smiled. "But of course..."

Exeron turned his head to the side. _"No matter... I will still be the one to destroy you in the end..."_

He rushed her, both of his fists sparking. _"**Black Lightning Avatar's Shocking Fist!"****  
><strong>_

When he punched, she used her staff to block the attack. Exeron threw an electricity-infused kick, but Erza flipped backwards.

"We're evenly matched now," Erza commented.

Exeron's eyes grew cloudy. _"Oh, I doubt that. I invoke the true force of Aqua Cloud!"_

Erza struggled as her mind felt like a thousand swords had pierced it, all at once. She fell to the floor as a light blue color began to fill her iris. Exeron laughed at the red-haired mage's misfortune before being silenced by a, "**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!"

Exeron groaned as he dropped to one knee as Erza looked up at Natsu in awe. "Natsu..."

The fire dragon slayer was more than upset at this guy. "When you mess with me, you're going to get burned... that's for sure. But when you mess with my nakama..."

It felt as if flames were radiating off of him as he continued, "Then you have hell to pay!"

Exeron glowered at his opponent. _"You're not supposed to be able to stand after my attacks, let alone fight me!"_

Erza smiled as she nodded to her teammate. "Natsu has a way of doing the impossible, no matter the odds."

Exeron transformed into lightning and jumped at Natsu, only to receive a punch in the face. Natsu smirked as Exeron staggered backwards.

"Prepare for a world of pain."

Erza nodded before requipping into her Fire Empress armor. "Let's see if this will help you!"

As she shot a blast of flame at the Spirit Slayer, he effortlessly dodged by jumping to the side. _"Useless... isn't i-"_

He stopped, his mouth agape, as Natsu swallowed all the flames that Erza had created. "Thanks for the meal! Now I have a fire in my belly!"

Exeron abruptly closed his mouth, sighing. _"So I guess that means I'm not the only one with a strange palate..."_

Natsu rushed Exeron with a **Fire Dragon Iron Fist **while Exeron charged a _**Black Lightning Avatar's Shocking** **Fist**__._ Both Slayers yelled as their attacks met, causing a gigantic explosion that threw Erza and the others back. On the brink of losing consciousness, Erza thought, _"Best of luck... my nakama..."_

...

A groan in an open field next to the rubble of an icy cage.

"I swear, the next time I cast that spell will be the end of me..."

Amadeus looked to his side and was about to grab his baton before-

"Damn... that's right. I don't have that right now."

He looked at his silver Fairy Tail guild mark, on his right wrist, smiling sadly. "I remember when I got this... just a little before the mission, in silver like my baton."

Amadeus sighed. "Wasn't there something that Grandpa taught me whenever my baton was away? It was some musical spell..."

He began pacing back and forth with renewed vigor around the remains of the icy cage and his unconscious friend. "Crescendissimo? No, it was shorter... Sforzando a me?"

He was instantly blasted by a stream of his own musical notes, sending him careening into the air, cursing all the while.

He rubbed is head, annoyed, as he hit the ground with a resounding thud. "I really need to brush up on my Italian..."

He got up and paced once again, groaning in frustration. "Faire de la musique? Nope... that's the wrong language!"

He facepalmed at his error. "And I just said Italian! Either I'm supposed to be acting as comic relief for this chapter or that last fall banged up my head real horribly."

Amadeus continued pacing, repeating different combinations of Italian before he paused mid-step. "Wait... it had to do with some kind of musical notation... rubato poco a poco! Diminuendo largo. Grandioso..."

He sat down, his head in his hands. "Screw this... I feel so freakin' useless without my baton!"

"You're not useless, M-music Teacher..."

Amadeus shot up, to see a barely conscious Sonza grinning up at him. The music mage breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're okay..."

Sonza smirked timidly. "S-so... what was that random Italian blasting yourself into the air?"

A tick mark appeared on his head. "How long have you been awake, exactly?!"

Immediately, he shied away, putting his head in his hands. "I-I don't know... I felt like I was in some sort of dream where I attacked you and threw your baton away..."

Amadeus looked away for a second. "That wasn't a nightmare- it was reality."

A shocked, guilty expression overtook Sonza's face. "It... I- I did..."

Amadeus nodded. "Yup..."

Sonza looked down in fear. "I... I'm sorry... you have no idea... I-I'll face any punishment. "

To his surprise, Amadeus began to laugh. Slightly upset at his partner's seeming illogical response, he yelled, "What's so funny?!"

Amadeus sighed. "You weren't yourself. I obviously forgive you..."

Sonza interjected, "But your baton-"

Amadeus closed one hand in front of him, and Sonza immediately quieted down.

"It's alright. I'm trying to remember a spell that can retrieve it." Amadeus took a meditative stance. "It was something about a musical notation."

Sonza stared off into the distance in confusion. "Like a sign?"

The word seemed to trigger something in Amadeus. His eyebrows knotted in effort as he repeated it over and over again. "Sign... sign... that's it!"

He jumped up with a smile and held one hand out. "**Composer Magic - Dal Segno al Fine**!"

A musical symbol in an S-shape with a line through it crossways and two dots on either side of the cross (like a railroad crossing sign) appeared in the air as Amadeus smirked.

"Any second now..."

...

Natsu and Exeron continued to duke it out, matching each other strike for strike.

"Heh... you make a tough opponent, thunder guy." Natsu remarked with a toothy grin.

Exeron growled at him infuriated. _"With this much power, how are you still on the good side? You could probably rule the world, if you wanted!"__  
><em>

Natsu shook his head. "I don't need ruling power or anything like that. If I were king, I wouldn't get to see much of all of my family in Fairy Tail."

Exeron was flabbergasted and tried for a "_**Black Lightning Avatar's Sparking**_**_ Javelin_**!" However, Natsu met Exeron's head with his own two hands, restraining the Spirit Slayer.**  
><strong>

"When Igneel left, Fairy Tail became my new family, and I'm never going to desert them!"

Natsu threw Exeron backwards, where he landed in the grass. The dark barrier dissipated, and his aura returned to an electric blue.

Natsu began to walk away until Exeron's eyes flashed open. He called out, "**_Lightning Spirit's Fusion_ _Bolt_**!" Both of his hands, one sparking blue and the other yellow, fused to create an orb of sickeningly green electricity that blasted at the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu was unable to react, but paused as a wall of white-and-black energy blocked the energy bolt.

Exeron scowled. _"I thought I dispatched you a while ago..."_

Amadeus, who was once again holding his baton, grinned at his new opponent. "You can't take down a music mage until his song comes to an end."

Natsu merely shrugged. "Eh, whatever. Good to see ya, though."

Amadeus nodded. "Likewise."

Exeron stamped his foot on the ground, upset. _"Alright, I've had enough of this stupid fighting!"__  
><em>

The Spirit Slayer held a hand out to both of them, and they immediately found themselves unable to move.

Exeron continued, _"I'm sick of actually using my powers to fight. The avatar who trained me, Master Sprakkle, informed me that my powers will become tainted and fail me if I use them in combat for too long."_

He shrugged. _"That's why I'm usually sent out to take some people by storm and return them to our guild."_

Natsu was mindboggled. "Why are you telling us all this?" he managed to struggle out.

Exeron kicked Natsu in the gut and sent him careening into another tree.

_"Are you complaining?"_

"No," Amadeus recovered. "The villain should always be allowed to gloat..." _"Before he falls," _the music mage inwardly completed.

Exeron nodded. _"Every person you've seen from this guild... Varion, Terraneous, Solgad... even Sonza, at one point... is my doing. I am the tool of the Shadow Mantra, and the greatest Lightning mage in all of Fiore!"_

There was a long, drawn-out pause before Natsu cursed, "Damn it! This would be where Laxus would have shown himself, if he was going to show at all."

Amadeus shrugged. "He's probably working on a job request, just like we were going to."

...

The blonde-haired lightning mage beckoned to the waitress. "Another round."

The waitress nodded frantically before rushing towards the back kitchen.

Bixlow stuck his tongue out at her as she walked away. "Looks like they're scared out of their minds!"

"Minds! Minds!" His "babies" repeated enthusiastically.

Evergreen was frustrated, elitist that she was. "I swear, if she gives me another evil glare I'm going to kill her!"

As the waitress returned, shakily carrying their tray, Freed, silent throughout the conversation, asked, "Why don't we just all calm down and enjoy our drinks?"

Evergreen nodded as they all took a cup. "To the Thunder God Tribe!"

Laxus grudgingly raised his glass as the others cheered. The scene panned out slightly to reveal all other patrons to the restaurant zapped and unconscious in a corner, a rune barrier surrounding them.

...

Exeron shrugged. _"In any case, you're useless!"_

Amadeus laughed. "I wouldn't count us out yet..."

Exeron glared at him, asking, _And why would I do-"_

He was zapped by a bolt of musical energy from Amadeus' baton, instantly paralyzed.

Amadeus grinned. "**Conductor Magic - Terminus**."

Exeron groaned. _"Great... we're all stuck now."_

Natsu gave a frustated cry. "Oh great..."

Amadeus' expression took on an embarrassed tone. "I guess I didn't think this one through."

Natsu retorted, "No duh, Music Box."

Exeron rolled his eyes. _"Why must I be left with these two buffoons?"_

...

Solana and Gray were still duking it out, dark ice meeting sunfire like never been seen before. Even Juvia was unsure who to root for in this bout.

"Come on, Solana! You got this!" Lucy encouraged.

Solana smiled. "Hey, what have I got to lose?"

She dodged another volley of **Dark Ice Make - Knuckle **and fired back a **Sun Magic - Corona Burst**! Both Gray and Johann had to shield their eyes from the insane brilliance of the light, and Solana took the opportunity to charge in and roundhouse kick both of them.

"Never look at the sun directly," she playfully chided as they were both knocked back to the ground. "You could go blind."

Cana grinned. "I swear, if we get out of this alive, I'm making her join Fairy Tail."

Makarov gave a wise grin. "We may not need to force her into anything... hopefully, she will join us of her own volition."

Johann glared at her. "Fine! You force me to use my secret weapon!"

His control over Gray shattered as he fired a dark beam of energy at Mira. **Ultimate Inverse Takeover Magic - Archlord's Soul**!"

However, Solana blocked the spell with her own **Sun Magic - Convergent Barrier**. Nine orbs of light orbited around Mira, forming a barrier and reflecting the beam off into the distance.

Johann scowled. "Fine. You want to play rough, so will I."

His body began to glow black and distorted as he screamed at the top of his voice, "**Takeover Magic - Abomination Soul**!"

Mira nearly screamed as painful memories returned to her.

_This... this was the demon that had haunted her more than any of those whose souls she had called upon._

_This was the black sheep of their family - the true abomination._

When the transformation was complete, Johann resembled a twelve-foot, obsidian golem with spines protruding from everywhere. He had sharp claws and teeth that gnashed and foamed. Even his eyes took on a sickening yellow color.

Lucy regarded the new development with nothing but the finest of disgust. "That's the insane amount of power you have?"

Johann chuckled. "Indeed... now, arise, my slave!"

Mira screamed out in panic as she was overtaken by dark energy, not even fazed by any of the shields Solana had for her.

"Mira!" Everyone screamed. But, it was too late- the damage had been done. Mira's hair had turned entirely black, and her dress was now a dark silver. She had talons on each hand, with gigantic, black dove wings, completing the image of a demon.

Johann chuckled. "I have complete control over her in this form. I can make her kill her nakama... won't that be a sight?"

Solana was having a hard time keeping her cheerful demeanor. "Don't speak like that! She... she can't hurt us... right?" she timidly inquired.

Johann laughed. "Foolish girl! Witness the true power of my slave!"

Johann motioned with his hand and Mira swooped down at supersonic speed, slashing Jet and Droy with her talons before flipping in midair and carrying them up into the air.

Levy panicked. "Jet! Droy!"

Lucy angrily screamed, "Let them down now!"

Johann shrugged. "If you insist..."

He nodded and Mira let them go, hurtling towards the ground.

Though Solana turned away too fast to see both boys being caught by a gigantic hand (courtesy of Makarov), Solana glared angrily at the evil mastermind.

"I've had enough!" She shouted, an outburst that startled even the guild masters.

"You can't make people your puppets - the whole point of humanity is to have free will. We make choices, whether good or bad, and determine our own fate through the consequences that await us. No matter where you go on this green earth, you'll find people living with their own choices... and you, you monster, are stripping their humanity away from them."

Her voice was filled with malice. "You sicken me... I'm going to eliminate you."

She began to obtain a black-and-white, spotted aura around her, and her hands pulsed with a similar-colored energy. Her eyes switched around - the irises were a blazing red while the pupils were a stark white.

"You take Mira," Solana instructed the remaining Fairy Tail members.

"The monster is all mine," Solana's rage-filled face met Johann's unreadable air of cockiness.

Juvia frowned. "But how are we supposed to hurt one of our own?" Juvia lamented.

Makarov smiled. "We don't need to knock Mira out- just stall her long enough that Solana will finish off the guild master."

Cana couldn't help but feel concerned for the young girl. "But Master... are you sure she can?"

Makarov grinned. "Of course she can! I can tell that she's a girl you don't want to mess with... without facing dire consequences."

Everyone focused on the upcoming battle, Mira staring emotionlessly at her opponents.

**(I want to stop this battle but I can't! There's nowhere else to go! So let's finish this, once and for all!)**

Lucy called out, "Open, gate of the Lion! Loke!"

The orange-haired spirit smirked as he entered the battlefield. "I see we have a fight on our hands, Princess. Perhaps afterwards, we can finally go on a date!"

Lucy blushed, embarrassed and frustrated. "Just stall her, Loke!"

Loke's eyes met Mira's emotionless ones and he nodded. "I shall do as you say, Princess."

Levy nodded, her Solid Script-writing pen at the ready.

Without warning, Mira dove down towards them, her talons at the ready.

Loke dashed towards the falling Takeover Mage, his fist glowing in golden energy. He jumped into the air to meet Mira, and they exchanged several punches before Loke was slashed by one of her talons and sent to the ground. He struggled to recover as Mira dove in for the kill. Lucy, true to her ideals, grabbed one of Mira's hands with her whip.

"You stay away from my friend!"

Levy grinned. "**Solid Script - Chain**!" Three silver chains appeared from the symbol, circling Mira until she was restrained, unable to move.

Juvia nodded, glaring menacingly at Lucy. "I'll take it from here, _Love Rival_."

Lucy sweatdropped. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

She put Mira in a **Water Lock**, keeping her from moving further. Mira struggled against the chains, unable to breathe, as Makarov looked on sadly.

"I'm sorry, my child, but this is for your own good..."

Mira's eyes took on a black aura as her face twisted in anger at those words. She opened her hands as a black tornado of energy surrounded her, moving further and further out until the water lock and chains exploded, sending everyone flying backwards (Lucy's whip was miraculously intact).

Mira moved closer to the Master, who shied away nervously. "Now, Mira, don't be insensitive..."

She immediately teleported up to the master and grabbed his neck, choking him as she called, "Insensitive? You're the insensitive one!"

As Makarov gagged, she continued, "Forcing me to leave the guild, just because I have no power?"

She threw him backwards. Makarov struggled to regain his breath, panting heavily as Mira edged closer.

_"She's under an illusionary takeover magic... that's one of the most twisted things I've ever seen..."_

Lucy struggled to get to her feet, Loke already having vanished at the attack.

"Mira... don't do this..."

The eldest Strauss sibling glared at the takeover mage. "You, always happy-go-lucky, not even stopping to think of everything _I _had to go through! You guys give me absolutely nothing for what I do!"

She formed a black orb of energy in her hands and blasted Lucy, throwing her back, covered in a black, icy substance, frozen in unconsciousness.

Makarov was in shock as Mira only gave a sick grin. "Oh, don't worry. She'll be able to move... in about a week."

Makarov was the only one still standing, cringing as he realized the danger of a possessed, disillusioned former S-class mage.

_"I hope Solana's almost finished..." _

...

The sun mage grimaced, numerous slashes from the obsidian demon slowly leaking blood.

_"I hope that Juvia and the others are holding Mira back O.K.. I'm almost out of magic energy, but I can tell the demon is weakening."_

Johann roared at the sun mage and spoke, his voice gravelly and broken. "Gi-give up now, or you shall su-su-su-suffer!"

Solana's eyes narrowed, determined. "I can take all these attacks, but I hate fighting a broken record."

Johann appeared to get upset at this, before firing off a barrage of obsidian spikes from his back. I grimaced, as those were the cause of my lacerations.

"Here goes nothing... **Eclipse Magic - Into the Void**."

Every one of the spike missiles disappeared into a black-and-white portal, appearing behind him and striking him in the backside. The guild master roared in what I hope was pain.

"You-you'll never defeat me!" the beast roared.

Solana panted, exhausted from their long battle.

"Wrong," she finally added. "Though I'm not inclined to fight, I have the power inside of me to turn whatever you have for me against you. Face it - you are who you are because of jealousy and a greedy desire for power.

"Now, I hope I'm not wrong when I say this, but I think Mira was exposed to your dark powers when you first used them, right? She was barely a year old, and she already leaned towards darkness."

Johann dashed up to Solana and punched her in the face with a spike-covered fist. The sun mage landed flat on the ground several feet away, sliding a little before she groaned.

"That... will make me sore for at least a week."

Johann's glare at the girl returned. "How-how did you know that?"

Solana sighed. "Call it a curse. Whenever I use my Eclipse Magic, it triggers my Galaxy's Eye Magic, which allows me to sense residual traces of magic and how recent they were. Call it instinct."

Johann opened his mouth before a black burst of energy caught Solana off-guard, sending her flying back yet again.

"You-you will not win this!"

Solana grinned. "I'm afraid that I already have."

She then began to glow, her entire body radiating her Eclipse aura.

"I'm going to use all of my magic energy left to break you and make sure you never harm Mira or anyone else of Fairy Tail again!"

Johann's armor glowed black as a dark barrier formed around it. "We-we'll see about that."

Solana's hair turned half-black, half-white as she grinned. "**Eclipse Magic - Dark Quetzalcoatl's Dazzling Surge**!"

She opened her arms and a gigantic, black-and-white-spotted creature that resembled a dragon, but with a long, flowing crest appeared from the small girl. Johann was awestruck at the display of magic energy.

"So-so much power..."

Solana screamed as her Quetzalcoatl avatar lunged at the golem, tearing through the shield it had created and wrapping around the golem.

"Can-can't move!"

Solana then nodded silently, her eyes closing as the Quetzalcoatl exploded in a blinding flash of white-and-black light.

Solana crumpled backwards to the ground as the guildmaster was shot, unconscious, out of the rubble of his destroyed transformation.

...

Mira charged up a dark breath attack at Makarov, who had accepted his fate, before suddenly blinking. Her hair and dress returned to their natural shades and her talons and wings disappeared altogether. Mira struggled to keep her balance for a second before she sighed.

"So... it's over?"

Makarov grinned. "Yes, my child... it is."

...

Lahar and the rune knights were there moments later, taking the remaining six Shadow Mantra members into custody of the Magic Council. Exeron still blubbered mentally about how horrible it was to be kept locked up with imbeciles, Terraneous getting upset at his "non-awesome" remark. Johann found himself unable to use Abomination Soul any longer, completely destroyed from Solana's impressive attack.

Lucy had unfrozen when Johann was defeated, and all the others slowly regained consciousness. It was a bit rough to get Natsu and Amadeus un-paralyzed, but Solana was able to use her **Solar Orbit** spell to remove the paralysis, even though she was exhausted and pretty much out of magic energy.

As the group from Fairy Tail regrouped from their insanely long fight, Solana struggled to keep her footing, being helped by Sonza and Levy. Makarov smiled at the young sun mage.

"So, the hero of the day is finally awake."

Solana giggled. "Please. I just did my best to help my friends."

Lucy held up her hand, which had her pink Fairy Tail guild mark, and smiled. "Friends? Why not make us your family?"

Solana was overwhelmed with emotion, tears already glistening form her eyes as they all smiled back at her.

"I would love nothing more." She answered. The others cheered at the sun mage's decision.

"So, you know the way back, Gramps?" Natsu asked.

He was met with an embarrassed shrug. "Well, actually, I-"

Mira nodded. "I can show you guys the way back."

Fairy Tail's strongest slowly began to walk back towards Magnolia, into the distant sunset.

**...**

**What? I promised no cliffhangers, and all I could think of was a cliche ending. Plz dn't h8 me br0s.**

**...**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked this last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write, but I like the final product. :)**

**However, I'm not sure where to go from here. The way I see it, I have 3 options:**

**A) Rush back straight into the canon with the Fighting Festival Arc,**

**B) Move into another, original arc as the Fighting Festival goes on in the background,**

**or C) Just write a couple filler chapters for fun.**

**(I'm eventually going to do all of them, with the exception of option B; in which the case the Fighting Festival is moved to the background since it's another Lightning fight. This is just a general poll of what I should do next.)**

**Feel free to choose one of these options, as well as give me feedback on the chapter, through a review. They motivate me to write these chapters faster! (hopefully with a quicker response time than this one... *sheepishly chuckles*)**

**FOR THE RECORD: I know my characters must seem overpowered. That's why, if we move to the Fighting Festival, I'm probably going to restrict Solana's Eclipse Form and Amadeus' Rondo Form, or at least keep them from their ultimate "avatar" attacks. Those things are seriously broken, and I'm only going to bring them out when they're needed. (The previous paragraph might be anticipating an argument that isn't there, but again; general notices, everyone).**

**Well, that's about it for now. I hope y'all enjoyed it, and I'll take the next step depending on your decision.**

**So, until next time, my friends,**

**-E.D.**


End file.
